The party of our lives
by Be-wrt
Summary: Castle Ficathon 2017: The party of our lives AU Meeting- Kate is 19 years old and Rick is 24 when a party changes their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

At Stanford:

Maddie: "Kate, you have to come with me to a party, is going to be fun"

K: "¿a party? you don't have to tell me twice, but I do have a test Monday morning, maybe I shouldn't go"

M: "Please Kate, you can study all weekend, let's have fun tonight, ¿pretty please?"

K: "If I fail the test I'll blame you, and if my parents find it out they are going to kill me, both are lawyers, I supposed to be the best"

M: "And you are, but you're not a nerd, we have fun very often, what is the difference today"

K: "I don't know, maybe I just not in the mood, I just broke up with Rogan a month ago"

M: "Yeah, and you didn't care until now, ¿why?"

K: "I saw him today, he already has another girlfriend and he went to Las Vegas with her instead of me"

M: "Oh, I get it, we can go to Las Vegas, don't worry, and it will be so much better because we can find some hot guys there, but tonight you're coming with me to the party, it is important to me Kate"

K: "Important? We party all the time, it is not like it is going to change anybody's life, especially not mine"

M: "But I don't want to go alone, and the guy I like is going to be there, ¿please?"

K: "O.K. Let's go, just because you seem desperate, but I'm not going to stay long I need to be up early tomorrow"

M: "Thank you, you won't regret it, you'll see"

K: "I already do, but don't ever say I'm not a good friend"

M: "oh, no, you're the best friend ever, the party is at the bar of one of the best hotels in the city, there is going to be VIP so we have to look great"

K: "Maddie you didn't tell me it was that kind of party, I wanted something fun, not a protocol one"

M: "You didn't ask, but now you can't change your mind, let's see your dresses and I'll choose one for you"

At the party Maddie is talking to the guy she likes and Kate is alone sitting at the bar so she is drinking vodka and reading a book. Kate has her hair combed in half tail, she is wearing a red tight-fitting dress.

Rick is sitting at a table with some people when somebody gets close to him and says "Hi, you're so hot, I know you're a bestseller author"

R: "No, I just wrote one, it could be one hit thing"

"Oh, I doubt it, I'm not really into reading, but I do have some friends on the mean and some people have told me how great you are so don't be modest"

R: "I'm not, but I have to be realistic, just in case, you're beautiful"

"Thanks, I know, and I'm kind of famous too; o.k. not really but I'm going to be very soon"

R: "Now I'm impress, maybe I should invite you to…"

And then he looks to the bar and his life changes, there is something in the woman sitting there that he can't ignore so he changes his mind.

"So, what were you saying?"

R: "Sorry, I can't, I forgot something and I have to talk with… I, I have to do something right now, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Meredith, what a shame we could do great things tonight, are you sure about it because I don't give second chances?"

R: "I am, it would have been great but I really have to go, it was nice to meet you Meredith"

M: "likewise, but you are not how I thought you will be when my friend talked me about you, she told me you will be here and that we would be great for each other, I think you know her, her name is Martha Rogers"

R: "Oh, yeah, ooh, then she talked me about you too Meredith, but I really can't, I'm really sorry for wasting your time, excuse me"

M: "Bye"

And Rick goes to her, he can't let her go, not without talking to her, he wants her name, and her story, she looks like a very interesting person, one who could inspire him to write not one but many stories, he has never had a muse, but seems like he just found his.

R: "Hey"

K: "Hey"

R: "Can I make you company"

K: "oh, ¿why not?"

R: "Can I ask what are you reading?"

K: "It is a book from Patterson, his last one actually, it is pretty good"

R: "Oh so you like the genre"

K: "I love it, ¿do you?"

R: "I love it too; you have no idea how much. ¿Can I invite you a drink?"

K: "I already have one, but you can buy me the next one"

R: "Oh, all drinks you want, I'm celebrating something tonight, but my friends there are kind of boring, I needed a break from them and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

K: "You must tell that to all women"

R: "No, just you"

K: "Oh ¿are you charming prince, now?"

R: "No, just a guy who just fall in love with your beautiful eyes, your smile, your voice, all you"

K: "ha, ha, ha, ¿after 5 seconds? right, I'm not going to buy that one but you're a charming boy"

R: "I'm a charming man, I'm Rick"

K: "Kate" She smiles at him while she plays with her hair. Rick can't stop staring at her, there is something very strong he is feeling for her. He has never felt like this before tonight.

And they keep talking, drinking and laughing for hours until they end up in Rick's room, the next morning Kate wakes up in his arms, she kisses him at the mouth, he answers the kiss but asks her to go back sleep, and he falls sleep again so she dresses and goes.

When Rick wakes up, he looks for her, and after he dresses he tries to find out her full name and he hopes she is staying in the hotel too, but he doesn't have success, this was the best night of his life and he wants more, he wants Kate.

Kate sleeps in her dorm the rest of the morning, and at afternoon she has a hangover so she feels bad to study, that night she can't sleep because she can't stop thinking about Rick, the way this man loved her was something she had never felt before, his passion, his body, he was so perfect, maybe it was a mistake let him there without a number, a last name, anything. Maybe she can look for him after her test, but now she has to study, but she can't stop remembering what happened last night. It was a perfect one, after all Maddie was right she had a lot of fun at the party, and even more after it was over.

Sunday, she can study a little bit, and she passes the test, the problem comes a moth later when she feels nauseas for very first time in her life, she was having breakfast and suddenly she felt very sick without a reason, that same day she realized she has a delay so she is freaking out, she hopes it is a fake alarm, she must be nervous because all the stress she has been through, just to be sure she goes to the drugstore and she buys some pregnancy tests; she is scared ¿What it is going to happened if she is pregnant? But she have had other boyfriends before, of course it was the first time she didn't use protection, she should, but both were so in loved that when they realized neither of them had any condoms, they didn't care, they didn't want to stop, they didn't want to wait to buy some, she was taking the pill but after she broke up with Rogan she forgot to take it a couple times, but she wasn't supposed to have sex anyway, so missing the pill just a couple times wasn't important ¿right? And she was very busy studying for her test, she was disappointed of love because her ex, she didn't expect to meet somebody like Richard that night, she didn't expect to have sex without protection. She regretted that for a second, but she did take the pill that day, so it supposed to work, ¿right? She cries to Maddie, but she says there is not point of crying for something that it isn't sure yet, maybe she is sick but it doesn't mean she has to be pregnant, after some hours, she finally does the tests, more than one, just in case; and each one it is positive, she is crying more now at her bed. Maddie tries to comfort her but it was pointless, Kate is in shock right now.

Kate doesn't know how is going to tell her Mom what she did, when she had like 13 years old they had the sex talk and she promised to be responsible, ¿why the first time, the only time she didn't use protection had to be the one where she got pregnant? if Richard were here right now she would have killed him, ¿what they did that? ¿Why this had to happen to her? ¿Why?

Johana Beckett is at her office she just received a letter from jail, she is wearing a white skirt and white blouse, her hair is loose. She is about to open it when the telephone rings

K: "Mom, I'm so sorry, I did something really stupid"

J: "Kate, what happened, you are scaring me ¿why are you crying sweetie?"

K: "I can't tell you by phone, but I really need to talk to you, could you come to see me, please?"

J: "At your school? Oh, honey, must be something really bad I'm on my way, don't go out, I'll be there in a couple hours, just try to relax O.K. whatever this is we will find a solution, you'll see"

K: "Thanks Mom"

Then Johana puts the letter in her purse, she could read it in the train, right now she is very worried for her daughter, Kate always was so great but when she became a teenager she changed a lot, she became so revel which is normal at that age, but Johana is worried that Kate may have done something that could ruin her future, Kate is very smart and has the world to her feet. She just hopes this isn't something bad.

Before board the train Johana feels her mouth so dry than she decides to buy a soda, she sits at the train station when she remembers the letter is waiting for her at her purse. Maybe that letter can help her to think in something else, maybe this letter could distract her a little bit right now, so she takes out the letter but she is so nervous that her hands are shaking so she pours the soda on the letter, and she thinks – oh, God I hope it has not been ruined, maybe I should wait until it dries- so she takes the letter back to her purse.

At the train, there is a woman who has a little girl and is crying so much, at the next stop Johana has to get off the train but she takes out a tissue from her purse and she gives it to the woman who looks desperate

W: "Thanks so much, my little girl can't stop crying she must be sick, we're going to the doctor"

J: "No problem, everything will be O.K, you have a beautiful little girl"

W: "Thanks she has two years old and usually doesn't cry that much"

J: "If she feels bad she has the right to cry, don't worry for the noise; if people can't understand a baby crying is their problem not yours"

W: "Thanks, you're right"

J: "what's her name?"

W: "Kate"

J: "I have a daughter with the same name, I'm going to see her right now, but mine is at university, I'm a little worried for her too"

W: "Oh, don't worry you'll see both of our daughters will be fine"

J: "Thank you so much, I have to go now, it was a pleasure"

W: "Yeah, it was a pleasure to me too, Good-bye"

J: "Good-bye"

The woman sees a letter lying in the floor, so she lifts the letter up and she yells to Johana "Wait, you dropped something"

To be continued…

bea0333b


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

So, she goes to see her daughter at the university, Kate opens the door and her eyes look red because she hasn't stop crying all day, she feels she really messed things up, ¿why she didn't use protection? a small thing that could avoid her to feel like this right now. ¿Why she was so irresponsible? She knows why, she wanted Rick and she had him, but now she is going to have his baby too.

Kate is wearing purple sportswear, she has her hair tied.

J: "What happened sweetie, ¿why are you crying?" she hugs Kate to try to calm her down, but it doesn't work, she starts crying even more

K: "I'm really sorry Mom, I'm so sorry; I did something very stupid"

J: "Just relax and tell me ¿what did you do sweetie? so we can find a solution together"

K: "I had sex without protection and I got pregnant. I'm pregnant Mom and I just am 19 years old, I think it is too late to do something Mom"

J: "Calm down honey, it's not too late, you are pregnant but this is not the end of the world sweetie, whatever you decide, I will support you, I always will, you're not alone in this"

K: "Thanks Mom, Dad is going to kill me, I disappointed both of you"

J: "No, sweetie, you are not the first or the last teenager who gets pregnant, this is not going to ruin your life, right now could seems like it but it's not"

K: "¿Are you sure Mom?"

J: "I'm sweetie, but what worries me the most is that you could catch something else, you need to take some blood test"

K: "O.K. Mom, I haven't even thought that, ¿what if I did? ¿what if I catch something terrible? if everything it's fine I'll never be irresponsible again I promise"

J: "I have to ask sweetie ¿who is the father?"

K: "His name is Rick, he is a guy I met at a party, he was so hot and so charming that I lost my brain and didn't think about it twice, I should but I didn't and I don't even know what his last name is, the next day I tried to wake him up but he didn't and I was worried for my test so I left, I looked for him after my test but he wasn't staying there anymore, I don't think I'm going to see him again"

J: "Maybe you will, ¿who knows? But right now, we have to focus on your health and your baby's too"

K: "Yeah, you know I would never hurt my baby, not matter what, even when I know it is going to be hard I want to have it"

J: "Yeah, and later you can think if you want to keep it or give it in adoption"

K: "I want to keep it Mom, I'm scared but I don't want to be worry for him, I want to rise my baby even if it means I have to change my life completely"

J: "I think that's the best choice, and will be nice to have a little person in our lives again, there's nothing more beautiful than hear the laughs of your baby"

K: "But maybe I ruined my life Mom, why if now I can't become a lawyer?"

J: "If you really want it you will be the best lawyer sweetie I promise, you will always have our support, not matter what"

K: "Thanks Mom, I don't know what I would do without you, you're the best Mom of the world"

J: "I love you so much Kate, never ever doubt that"

K: "I love you too Mom" Then Johana hugs Kate again, and this is the first time she feels good since she found out she was pregnant, today her life change forever, or maybe was that day, the day she was with him, but she didn't knew by then, now everything is going to be different but she really loves her baby, she never could hurt him or send him away to have another parents, some cases is the best but not for her, she wants to see her baby grow up, she wants to meet him.

After that day Johana talks with Jim and he gets a little angry at first but he decides to support her daughter too. And Johana finally remembers the letter she supposed to read at the morning, so she goes for her purse and she looks for it but it is not there, she must have leaved it somewhere, but she can't remember, oh now it has sense what the woman yelled at her at the train, she was telling her she forgot the letter; maybe she could find out the name of the person who wrote it to know what it said, but right now she is very worried with Kate.

J: "I lost a letter, and maybe it was important"

Jim: "Maybe not"

J: "Should I find out more about it Jim?"

Jim: "I'm not sure"

J: "What if it was important, what if somebody needs my help? Today first thing I did was wet the letter then I lost it"

Jim: "Maybe there is a reason for that; you can't save the world Jo, and right now I don't think there is nobody that needs you more than our daughter"

J: "You're right, that's why I love you Jim"

Jim: "Love you too Jo"

Kate took the blood test and everything it's fine. She feels relived but she must face a new situation at her life, and that scares her a little bit.

Kate is still at school but she goes to the hotel to try find out something about Rick again, sadly they don't give her any information, not even his last name.

At her dormitory:

M: "why you want to keep the baby Kate? Maybe would be easier if you don't"

K: "I know, but it's my baby, I love him"

M: "This has something to do whit his dad? You were very impressed by him"

K: "I was, and still am, Rick was so charming, so smart, and so funny too"

M: "And a little old for you, ¿don't you think so?"

K: "Of course not, he is only five years older than me, it's not much, he is not old at all Maddie, he is perfect, he has a hot body, a nice smile, and the way he speaks, he drove me crazy at the party"

M: "If you say so, seems like somebody is in love"

K: "Yes, I shouldn't be but I am"

M: "But how are you going to find him?"

K: "I don't know, right now I have to focus on my baby"

M: "Great, let's go to the bar and celebrate"

K: "You do know I'm pregnant, ¿right? That means I can't drink"

M: "I know that, I'll drink for both of us and you'll take water, nothing else dear"

K: "Fine, let's go, but maybe I should stop going to parties with you, see what happened last time I did"

M: "That's was so not my fault, I didn't tell you to sleep with the first hot guy you see there"

And Kate just rolls her eyes at her

M: "¿What? Besides you said the party wasn't important and no way it would change your life and to me seems like it did, it changed your life forever"

K: "I know, that's why I shouldn't listen to you anymore"

M: "ha, ha"

After three months, her belly starts to pop up and she feels uncomfortable with the whole classroom talking behind her back, some people enjoy making bad comments about her, that it is painful, but she doesn't care what others think or say, but she feels confused about her future, she doesn't know anything about babies either, so she decides to finish that semester and get back to home at least until she feels better and finds a stability with her new life as a Mom, Maddie is very sad about it, but she supports her friend.

When Rogan sees her outside of her classroom he gets very scared:

R: "wow, Kate ¿what you didn't say anything?" He looks so pallid like snow, so Kates decides to take him out if his misery

K: "there is nothing to say, at least not to you, it's not yours, so you can breathe now"

R: "¿Are you sure?"

K: "I am"

R: "Good because I would have to move out if it was and I like to be here"

K: "Bye Rogan"

R: "Bye, happy pregnancy Kate"

Kate rolls her eyes and goes. - Jerk I'm so glad my baby it's not yours, even when I may never see his Dad again, how I wish I could find Rick, but maybe I was a one-night stand to him, maybe I didn't mean as much as he means to me; Oh, Rick ¿where are you? ¿what would you think of our baby? ¿would you run away from us like Rogan? or ¿would you love him like I do? Maybe I will never know the answer but I'd like to think you will happy with our kid as I am, it is my baby, it doesn't matter if I have to rise him alone, I will take care of him or her, whatever I have I going to love him or her so much, I already do-

When she gets back to New York she has almost five months of pregnancy, both her parents are very nice to her, and she feels lucky to have the parents she has, but she feels bad they are supporting her and she knows it's her baby and she has to be responsible, she doesn't want her parents pay everything to her, not her whole life, she wants to be able to give the baby what he or she needs. But right now, she can't afford most things.

That's why she goes to Matilda King's office:

MK: "I knew you will get back to me soon or later"

K: "I am, I need a job"

MK: "¿So what? ¿Do you think fashion world waits for anyone? It doesn't, not even for you"

K: "Please Matilda give me another chance"

MK: "O.K. I'll think about it"

K: "But there is something you have to know" and she takes out her coat to Matilda can see her belly"

MK: "You are pregnant, you ruined your model career before even start it, there is nothing I can do now, you maybe already ruined your body, I'm sorry Kate you had a brilliant future"

K: "Please, Matilda, perhaps you have something else, I can do anything"

MK: "I do need a secretary, but I'm not sure if hire a pregnant one it's a good idea"

K: "You won't regret it I promise"

MK: "You're on probation, you can start tomorrow, and I already do, this is the worse idea ever"

K: "Thanks so much, until tomorrow Matilda" When she is getting out of the building she feels her baby kicking her belly for very first time, it hurts a little bit, because she isn't used to but she is happy to feel her little one. "You are happy too because I find a job, ¿right sweetie?" And the baby kicks her again, Kate is smiling, when she gets home she tells her Mom about her new job and about her baby, Jo is more excited with the baby than with her new job, they are trying to make the baby kick again and it takes a little while, but the baby does it and they are very joyful.

And she starts working as Matilda's secretary, her parents are a little worried because something could happen to her while she is at work but they understand Kate needs to be independent, for now she is living with them and they refused to charge her rent, they convinced her to save the money for the baby, and Kate convinced them to allow her at least pay part of the expenses.

When she has six months of pregnancy at MK office:

MK: "I have to admit you're doing a great job even in your condition"

K: "Thanks, I'm trying to do my best"

MK: "I know, and actually I have something else for you, you can earn some extra money"

K: "¿What is it?"

MK: "I thought maybe we can take advantage of your condition, we can make a special edition for pregnant women, you can be the model"

K: "That would be great, thank you"

MK: "But don't get so excited I'm still don't know if we are going to print it or not, I'll know until we have the pictures, but I'll pay you anyway"

K: "Thank you"

Matilda runs the place, and she is the best because most important brands hire her models to be their face. Matilda's models are the best paid, and she send them to do a lot of fashion catwalks, and some very prestigious events. That makes Kate to feel a little nervous, ¿what if she can't model as good as she used too before to get pregnant? To her modeling was something natural, but now she is a little fat. Her belly is growing every day, sometimes she gets so tired doing simple things. And she has cravings too, things she didn't know she liked before, now she must eat them very often, her Mom cooks a lot of delicious things for her, and she eats most of them. The worst part it is when she has nauseas, or when she feels dizzy, she fainted once when she still was at the university, she was at a class, with the meaner teacher ever, he usually was mad to everyone, and suddenly she felt sick so when she was about to live the classroom in the middle of the class, she stated to see everything dark, and the next thing she knew was that she was lying at the floor, and some of her classmates were trying to help her. Even her teacher was nice to her that day, somebody called Maddie and she went for her to her classroom, she didn't want that happen again. The second time she fainted was when she got back to New York, she and Johana were walking at the Park, they sat at the swings, and when Kate stood up she felt dizzy again, and she already knew she was about to faint. Johana was a little worried. The last time she fainted was when she was alone at home, she was studying because she didn't want to forget what she already learned but she went to the kitchen for a piece of bread, and it happened right there, when she woke up her parents were there. She doesn't throw up much. She is thankful for that, but her back hurts a lot. She wonders how is going to be when she finally gets birth, it must hurt a lot. Maybe it is better if the baby stays there for a little longer. She wonders how her baby is going to look, she still doesn't know if it is a baby boy or a baby girl.

And she does model for MK, and the magazine it's released and has a lot of success, so Matilda keeps using Kate as her pregnant model, even she takes her to some fashion catwalks, Kate is happy because she is earning more money but she still works as secretary too. Also, a baby's brand hires her to do more photoshoots. So, Kate is very busy, but she is having fun, she didn't know fashion life could be so cool.

At nights Kate has a dream where Rick finds the magazine where her photos were published, he sees her pregnant and he knows immediately that it is his baby, he finds her instantly and hugs her, and stays with them forever. Then they are outside of an event where she is wearing her red dress and Rick is holding their baby, they are so happy and somebody takes a picture of them together as a family, after the picture everything goes dark, Kate can't see Rick or her baby, she calls them, but nobody answers her, she keeps yelling "Rickkk, Rick, don't leave me Rick, come back please, I need you, we need you, Rick, please, Rick"

J: "Kate, Wake up, sweetie"

K: "Mom"

J: "You were dreaming again Kate"

K: "Oh"

J: "Same dream"

K: "Yeah, I wish I could tell him, I wish he would be here with me"

J: "I know sweetie, maybe we could try to find him if you want"

K: "I don't know Mom, maybe it's not a good idea, what I would say to him, Hi Rick ¿Do you remember me? I'm the girl you slept with a night some months ago, ¡by the way you got me pregnant!"

J: "Maybe not like that"

K: "I don't want to think about it right now Mom, could we talk about something else?"

J: "Yeah, ¿are you nervous about tomorrow?"

K: "Yeah, a little bit, I really want to know if I am having a boy or a girl"

J: "Yeah, and we can pick a name, and your Dad can paint the room pink or blue"

K: "Maybe I should move Mom, I have more money now"

J: "You will, but until the baby is older, right now you're going to need a lot of support, besides I don't want to miss the first year of life of this baby, you won't do that to me, ¿right?"

K: "¿Are you sure?"

J: "Of course I am"

K: "Fine, we will stay here for a while, but you will have to let me pay a little more"

J: "We'll see about that later, right now you need go back to sleep honey"

Rick is at Black pawn waiting for Paula so the secretary gets him a coffee and offers him something to read there are some books, newspapers and some magazines too; he could browse something, but he's not sure what, he could read the sports section but he is not very interest on the topic today, or he could see some hot models in the magazine, but he doesn't feel like it today. Because after almost a year he still is remembering that fierce night where he had Kate; he misses her even when he doesn't know her that much but he believes their connection was something out of this world, something he hardly will find again. But he knows he will have to start dating soon, he can't get lost in this dream, which only was that, a dream of a beautiful life with the woman he could love for the rest of his life without wanting anything or anyone else, he would be lucky to have that if he ever finds Kate, but she must got over him by now, he is sure she didn't care about that night, why other reason she had go, without gave him a last name, a phone number, an address, nothing, it was because to her it just was a party, a fun night, nothing else. But to him, it still means the world, her memory means everything to him, he closes his eyes and remembers every single detail and he feels nostalgic because he knows it is something he will never have again.

\- Oh God, I should have slept with Meredith instead of Kate, I'm sure I would have been a meaningless night without consequences, nothing can be worse than felling like I do right now. ¿Why I had to go to that party? ¿Why? I'm pretty sure that party ruined my life forever. -

In the meantime, at Doctor's office:

D: "Congratulations your baby is very healthy"

K: "Thank God"

D: "Do you want to know what it is?"

K: "Yes, please"

D: "You are having a boy"

K: "Mom it is a boy"

J: "I heard, it's great honey"

K: "It is"

Outside of the office

J: "We have to start choosing some names"

K: "Oh, hope you don't mind Mom, but I already know his name"

J: "That was fast sweetie, then tell me ¿what's my grandson's name?"

K: "Rick, his name is Richard Jim Beckett"

J: "That's great your Dad will be so happy, let's go tell him, but first we have to celebrate with some Cake. There is a cafeteria"

At the cafeteria, there is a red head waiting for her coffee

M: "Oh you remember me when I was your age, people used to tell me I was so young to be pregnant, like I didn't know that, don't listen people they always have an opinion"

K: "Thanks Mrs."

M: "Oh, call me Martha"

J: "Are you Martha Rogers?"

M: "Yes, I am, and I had a son when I was young too, so I know what you are going through"

J: "Can I ask for your autograph, please"

M: "Of course, it is a pleasure"

J: "Thank you"

M: "¿Are you married honey?"

K: "No, I'm not, his father is not at the picture for now"

M: "I'm very sorry to hear that, I was single Mom too, it was just one night but I fell in love like crazy even when I never see the guy again, at least I still have his boy, of course now he is a handsome man, pretty sure you are his type, maybe I should introduce you"

K: "Thanks, that's very sweet but right now I'm not ready to date again, I'm pregnant, I am pretty sure that scares most guys, including your son"

M: "Maybe, maybe not; if my soon falls for you he will love your baby like his and if it were his baby he will be very happy and proud he would buy the whole store"

K: "Thanks, but still not"

M: "Oh, o.k. Then, so you should stay strong for this little one, his needs should be the most important thing to you"

K: "Already is, my boy it is the most important person in my life now as his dad would have been too"

After a little small talk Martha goes and Kate and Johana stay there to have a good time.

Martha keeps thinking why the father of this baby left Kate and the baby alone to face the world, it is not fair men sometimes are so irresponsible while women must face the consequences of something both did together. It is not fair to Kate as it wasn't fair to her, at least she raised a good man who would never do that to a woman, she is sure all her grandchildren will have a good father and that makes her feel better.

To be continued…

bea0333b


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

At Black Pawn:

Paula: "Rick, we need you to be a playboy again, we need the media, ¿remember? You won't sell anything if people don't see you Castle, you need to be at the media soon"

R: "I know, but I don't feel like dating yet"

Paula: "Don't be silly, ¿are you twelve? I don't care if you want it or not, but you are going to date, if you don't have anybody I'll set you up with somebody, maybe with a model, I'm friend with Matilda King, she'll introduce you somebody, I'll arrange everything for tonight, ¿O.k.?"

R: "Seems like you already decided, I'll play my part, don't worry"

Paula: "Thanks, you won't regret it"

By Phone:

K: "Matilda King's office, how can I help you"

Paula: "May I speak to Matilda King, Please"

K: "Sorry, she's not here right now, she is at a meeting and doesn't want to be disturbed but I can take the message"

Paula: "Oh, I just need a favor and it's urgent, by the way, are you single?"

K: "Excuse me?"

Paula: "Oh, don't get scare honey it's for one of my writers, he is smoking hot, you won't regret it if you agree, I promise, but you haven't answer my question, are you?"

K: "Yes, I'm single but…"

Paula: "Great, you sound pretty and young, please tell me I'm not wrong"

K: "What?

Paula: "Just tell me the truth"

K: "I am both, also very pregnant so I don't think I am what you are looking for"

Paula: "Pregnant"

K: "Yeah, I'm a young single mom"

Paula: "Still could work, people could think it's his until he says the truth, maybe it is what we need, I just want people start talking about him, what do you say?"

K: "Sorry, I'm not interested in dating right now"

Paula: "See, you are compatible after all, just see this for what really is, is not a real date just some dinners at expensive restaurants so people speculate about it, some pictures and that's it, you won't see him again; I can pay you if you want"

K: "Sorry, but be spotted by the press it's not what I want or need right now, I'm sorry"

Paula: "Then you must know a single model who wants to date, right, I'll really appreciate it"

K: "Why? He can get a date on his own, sorry I shouldn't say that"

Paula: "Don't worry, he can but he's broken heart and I had to persuade him"

K: "Yeah, I do know some models I'll ask them"

Paula: "Thanks, you are a saver honey"

At Kate's home that night:

J: "How was your day sweetie?"

K: "Fine, but a very crazy woman called and she wanted me to date one of her writers"

J: "And what do you say?"

K: "No, of course Mom, why I supposed to date like this, I do look like a cow, I'm so fat"

J: "Sweetie, you are not fat, you're pregnant, it's not the same, besides what do you have against some extra pounds?"

K: "ha, ha, nothing Mom, but I don't see myself dating again, at least not soon"

J: "You are still in love with this mystery Rick, right?"

K: "Yes, and I know I'm pathetic, it was just a night, but I do feel something for him, and carrying his baby it's not helping I see his face everywhere, I heard his voice calling, I keep hoping he is going to show up but he never does"

J: "Maybe instead of waiting we could do something about it"

K: "what like hiring a private investigator, whit what clues, just a name, which could be a fake one, I have no pictures of him, nothing"

J: "Yeah, but it is his work if we hired a good one he will find something, what do you say?"

K: "Mom, I don't even know where he lives, we met in a party and he was at the hotel so obviously he doesn't live there unless he has a wife, why if he has one? If that's the case I don't want to know, maybe it's better leave things as they are, right now I can't deal with more Mom"

J: "Honey, you are just afraid that there could be something that may could you see Rick in a different way but maybe there is nothing, and I think it's better that you know the truth even if it's hard that wonder forever, besides he has the right to know he is going to be a Dad"

K: "I know Mom, you're right, but maybe later, please I don't want to think about it"

J: "Fine but don't complain when I tell you I told you so"

K: "Oh, your favorite words, no I won't you say them often anyway"

J: "Let's go to the Kitchen, I made you something delicious"

K: "And I wonder why I am so fat, it's your fault Mom"

J: "No, it's not"

K: "Oh yeah, but thanks Mom, I can't imagine my life without you"

At the loft:

Rick is talking by phone with Paula

P: Are you ready Rick? I arranged everything for your date, it is not the one I wanted, there was a pregnant girl, could you imagine all the gossips? It would have been a lot of free press but she didn't accept"

R: "Pregnant girl? Wow, you really are desperate, don't you?"

P: 2Why you say like that, like it couldn't be yours, you used to sleep with a lot of woman"

R: "That was before, and yeah, I guess there always a chance, I may have got somebody pregnant, but if that was the case she would have told me, unless…"

P: "What?"

R: "Nothing, it was a crazy idea"

Rick goes to the dinner with Candy, she is beautiful but she has not brain, Rick didn't mind that before Kate but now it's something that really bothers him, he survives the night and is aware he has to keep seen this girl at public for the sake of the book, but he is not going to sleep with her. He misses Kate and he wonders why? If it was just one night, a magical one.

So that night he fantasizes with the idea that he got Kate pregnant, he imagines how beautiful she would look with her belly, carrying his baby, he knows this is impossible, but is it? They made love more than once that night without protection, she could get pregnant, and if she were, she wouldn't have any contact information to tell him; he knows it's a crazy idea but he may go to look for her to the hotel again. So, he falls sleep and he dreams with the love of his life, first she is pregnant and later they have a beautiful baby boy, he looks like him but he has her green eyes, he is holding their baby and she is wearing her red dress, they are so happy together.

Next day at Matilda's office:

Candy: "Thank you so much Kate, I went to the dinner with this hot guy"

K: "Your welcome, I'm glad for you Candy"

C: "Yeah, I totally want him, you should see his picture, I think we should be at the newspaper today"

K: "Yeah, maybe later, right now I have a lot work to do Candy, Sorry"

C: "Don't be, maybe it's better if you don't find out what you lost, still don't understand why you don't want to date, you are pregnant not death"

K: "You sound like Maddie and my Mom, thanks but I really not ready for that, I'm not even ready to be a Mom and I just have a couple of months to prepare"

C: "Oh, yeah, you have seven months, right?"

K: "Yeah, and I very scared, I have to do this alone, not completely my parents support me"

C: "But you still need the guy"

K: "Yeah, I do, but it was just one night so I guess he would be scared and run away, I don't have idea, I don't know him"

C: "Yeah, you will never know if you don't tell him, anyway I have to go, but thanks again for my date with hot guy"

At Hotel:

R: "Excuse, there is any chance that somebody asked for me in those months"

Miss: "And you name is?"

R: "Richard Castle, but if anyone asked it was for Rick or Richard without a last name"

Miss: "Let me see, no there is nothing write here, not messages for any Richard without a last name, sorry I can't help you more"

R: "Thanks"

When he is having breakfast at the restaurant he recognizes a laugh, sounds like Maddy, Kate's friend, so he turns around and there she is walking in the hall, he calls her but she is with a guy and doesn't listen him, they take a taxi, and Rick runs but is unable to reach them, he asks for a Madison or a Madeleine, but without the right name and without a last name they can't help him, he waits some days but nothing, he can't believe he was so close to find his love but he couldn't. He keeps having the same dream with Kate and their baby, a part of him likes to believe it is truth, they need him and are calling him. But everyone tells him it is time he lives his life, he knows he must forget Kate even when he doesn't want to, she must be with somebody else by now and he still is suffering for her, how pathetic he feels sometimes.

That's why he goes to see Candy to Matilda King's office, when he gets there he sees a lot of beautiful woman, he should start flirting again, it's something he misses, but every time he tries a face and a name invade him, when he arrives to the desk he sees the secretary's desk empty, so he asks a model if there is anyone there.

M: "Yeah, that is Beckett's desk but she is pregnant and has some contractions in the morning, Matilda got her to the hospital because she may deliver sooner that supposed to, she was very scared"

R: "Oh, poor girl, hope everything it's O.K. with her and her baby, by the way have you seen Candy?"

M: "Yeah, she is over there"

R: "Thank you"

At the hospital:

K: "Matilda, it's too soon, I don't want my baby born yet, he needs the time"

M: "Everything would be fine, I promise, don't worry, your Mom is in her way here"

K: "Thankyou Matilda, you have been so nice to me"

M: "Your welcome, but don't tell people I do have a reputation"

K: "ha, ha, I won't I promise"

J: "I'm here sweetie, how are you and our baby"

K: "I don't know yet, they haven't told us anything"

D: "Seems like it was a false alarm, we will have you on observation for a couple hours and if everything it's O.K. we let you go"

J, M, K: "Thank God"

J: "And thanks to you too"

M: "You scared us young lady, now have some rest and you are going to take the rest of the week off, you only will back to work if the doctor allows you, understood?"

K: "Yeah, thanks so much Matilda"

J: "I don't have a way to thank you for everything you have done for my daughter, Thank you very much"

M: "Don't thank me, she has helped me too, she is a good secretary, a great model and the best friend, she always listens me when I am angry or stressed, you did a remarkable job with her. I have to go now"

At Black pawn:

P: "How it was your visit to model's agency"

R: "How do you know? It was nice but still don't like Candy, she is so dumb"

P: "Don't complain, she is beautiful, unless you want to change her for another model, I wouldn't mind a scandal something like two hot models fighting for the love of the best crime author"

R: "Ha, ha, I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

P: "Or we could convince Beckett, by the way ¿Have you seen her?"

R: "What? Pregnant girl? No, I didn't, she was at hospital, she may be having her baby right now"

P: "Oh, she was very nice, we should send her some flowers"

R: "Maybe you should, I don't even know her"

P: "I'll send something from Black pawn, I still think it was a good idea, but date single mom it is not as scandalous as date pregnant girl, too bad she didn't accept"

R: "To you, maybe, to me, it's better this way; I don't need more drama right now, I just want some peace"

P: "For what? to you forget your mystery girl? Please Rick, you do have to grow up"

At Johana's office:

There is another letter from Jail address to Johana, but she is at the hospital with Kate, so the secretary gives it to Jim, he has a bad feeling about this, he thinks, first Johana received a call from Kate, second she wet the latter, third she lost it, there is a pattern, and right now she is at the hospital with her daughter, he is going to go too, but he had to stay a while to finish both cases, and now the letter, he knows there is a reason why always this letter appears in the picture, something happens and avoids Johana reads it, maybe he is wrong but he is not going to risk the love of her life to help a stranger, so he decides to break the letter, he does and he asks the secretary not to mention anything to Johana about it and she agrees it. Maybe he is paranoid, maybe he is being selfish, but he doesn't care, right now Kate and his grandson need them, both, not just him or her, both, so he is not going to allow nothing could jeopardize that. Thankfully they never receive another letter like that one again. So, Jim forgets about it and doesn't tell anything to anyone.

To be continued…

bea0333b


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

At Hospital:

R: "Kate, thank God I found you"

K: "Rick, what are you doing here? How you knew?

R: "Somebody told me, why you didn't say anything?"

K: "How? I never found you"

R: "Why did you leave me Kate?"

K: "Oh, that morning, I'm sorry, I was worried for my test and I tried to tell you something but you were asleep, I should leave a note, but I thought I will see you again, I came back to see after that weekend but you had already gone; I'm so…"

R: "It's O.K. Kate, it doesn't matter anymore, we're together now, I'm here for you and our baby"

K: "We are having a boy Rick, I hope he looks like you"

R: "And I hope our son is healthy, I'm so happy to be here with both of you, I love Kate"

K: "I love you too Rick"

Then Kate hears some voices:

J: "She will be fine and our grandson too, I was so scared honey"

Jim: "I was scared too, Thank God it was a false alarm, the baby isn't ready to be born yet"

J: "She has been sleep for hours, do you think everything it's O.K.?"

Jim: "Yeah, must be the medicine, don't worry; see she is awakening"

J: "How do you feel honey?"

K: "Rick, where is Rick, he was here?"

J: "Sorry sweetie, I have been here all day and Maddie came, she is here for the weekend and more of your friends came too, and you received a lot of flowers but not Rick, nothing about him"

K: "Then it was just a dream, he is not here, he is never going to be, he may never meet his son" And a tear falls on her cheek

J: "Honey, please don't cry, right now your baby needs you to stay calm, I know it is hard, but just try it"

K: "I know, Mom, but it was so real, I could feel he was here, I wish I could stay sleep more time"

Jim: "Yeah, it was our fault we were talking a little loud, but try to sleep again Katie, we won't talk so loud again"

Kate closes her eyes for a little bit and opens again trying not to cry in front of her parents

K: "Oh, I love those flowers, they are so beautiful, I have always loved white lilies and white roses too, they look great together"

J: "They do, they arrived a couple hours ago, here it's the note"

K: "Hope you and your baby are fine and healthy, hope you are not scared, but if you are, just remember everything will be O.K. Sometimes the Universe has a funny way to do things, sometimes our lives are hard but we have to be brave despite life give us obstacles, even when things may look dark right now someday you will understand everything and you will find your path and you will be stronger, don't ever give up. Hope both have a happy life, thanks for everything" Black Pawn.

At the loft:

Rick: "I will never find her"

Peter: "Maybe it's not so bad, maybe now it's time to move on"

Rick: "How can I? She was gorgeous, Intelligent, funny, sexy, she was everything, I doubt I can ever find somebody with the half of her qualities, I'm in love with her, I have never felt something like this before"

P: "But it was just a night Rick, I'm sure the sex was good, but you can't keep been like this, you have to forget her, and you may have been amplifying her skills."

R: "I'm not"

P: "Let's go, you need some drinks"

R: "Yeah, I need to think in something else. Today I sent some flowers to a pregnant girl I don't even know, Paula forced me"

P: "And you sign with your name?"

R: "Of course not, she doesn't know me either, I sign Black Pawn"

Days later at Kate's home:

J: "Your Dad painted the baby's room"

K: "It's so beautiful, we have to buy some things, his room have to be ready when he born"

J: "That's what you Dad said, you are so similar"

K: "I know, we are; Let's go"

J: "Do you think it's a good idea? Doctor said you need to rest"

K: "Also said when I feel better I have to walk a little and I'm sick to be in bed, my baby needs fresh air"

J: "Rick or you?"

K: "Rick?"

J: "Yeah, you said it is his name"

K: "Yeah, you right, I just thought about him, maybe when he is little we can call him Ricky"

J: "Sounds good"

K: "Hope when he grows up I already forget his Dad"

J: "Or you could be with him"

K: "Yeah, right. Maybe you are the one who need fresh air"

At the baby store:

R: "Why I accepted to come here with you?"

Peter: "I told you I have to buy something for my nephew, he is a little baby, where else can I find something to him?"

R: "That's why you are here, but what am I here?"

P: "Maybe you come to meet the love of your life"

R: "Who? Kate? She lives in another city and I haven't find her, that's not funny, what should she be doing here? At NY? And at baby store, she is 19, I could find her at a bar or at a Party, maybe at her University, but not here"

P: "Why don't you?"

R: "What"

P: "Look for her at all Universities near the hotel, that way if she drops you, you can move on"

R: "Why you think she would do that? Maybe she feels the same I do"

P: "And that's why she left without saying good-bye and didn't give you any contact info"

R: "Yeah, you could be right, probably she has a boyfriend but I don't care if that were the case I would fight for her until she realizes I the one for her"

P: "Or you could meet somebody else, there are a lot of pretty woman out there"

R: "But I want Kate"

P: "Rick you need a shrink"

J: "See Kate all these clothes they are so beautiful"

K: "Yeah, I can't wait to meet my baby boy"

J: "Yeah, me too"

K: "His Dad was so hot, I hope he looks like him, he would be so cute"

J: "He is going to be cute, if he looks like you too, you are gorgeous"

K: "You have to say that, you are my Mom after all, but you are right my baby is already cute and he hasn't born yet"

J: "I'm going to see some toys while you choose more clothes"

K: "O.K. See you close to the cash register"

P: "Could you help me to choose one of this, it's for my nephew"

K: "Sorry, I don't work here"

P: "Oh, I know, but I need a women opinion, which one it's better, my friend doesn't even care he acts like I'm torturing him"

K: "This one it's nicer"

P: "Thanks, I should have more female friends, men are useless for these things"

K: "Your welcome, Maybe, but try to be understanding, most young man has his mind in other things"

P: "Yeah, you're right some girl broke his heart. Have to go now, thanks again"

At Cash register:

J: "Oh, I like that toy, can I ask you where do you find it"

R: "Oh, it was the last one"

J: "I'll find something else for my grandson"

R: "You know what? Keep it. I already pay it, it was for my friend's nephew but I'll buy something else later"

J: "Are sure? How much is it?"

R: "Consider it a gif"

J: "No, I can't accept it"

R: "Yes you can, besides I'm kind of mad at my friend for bring me here, please accept it, something tells me this toy belongs to your grandson"

J: "but nobody gives things to strangers"

R: "Oh, let's say I have done well with my first book. My name it is Castle"

J: "Then I'll buy your book"

R: "See, we're even, nice to meet you"

J: "I'm Johana, nice to meet you too but are you sure?"

R: "Of course"

J: "Thank you so much"

K: "Mom, why you already paid?"

J: "Oh, it was a nice man who gave me this toy, it was the last one"

K: "Do you accept a gift from a stranger that's weird"

J: "No he's not, he was so nice, you should have met him I think he is single, he just left, maybe we could reach him to thank him again"

K: "Mom I'm pregnant, remember?"

J: "Yeah, and single and you are alive, and you are very young too, you have to live"

K: "Yeah, maybe after my baby is born"

J: "Are you sure? He has some beautiful eyes"

K: "Mom, you are married"

J: "Yeah, but he is not for me. I like him for you"

K: "Please, stop"

At baby's room, the next day:

J: "See it looks perfect at baby Crip"

K: "A big stuffed Superman"

J: "He will love it, you will see"

K: "Don't you think he is very little to that kind of stuff?"

J: "No, besides he can sleep with him, he will make him company"

K: "Maybe but at the beginning Ricky will sleep with me"

J: "But just a few months, then he needs his room and you need yours"

K: "Yeah, I wonder what it's going to happen now?"

J: "Are you still scared?"

K: "No, that note from Black Pawn helped me a lot, Paula was so kind, I'm going to keep it"

J: "Remember the day you told me you were pregnant?"

K: "Yeah, I can't forget it, it was one of the worst days of my life until you came to see me, thanks Mom"

J: "Always, remember I told you it won't be so terrible"

K: "you were right, it's not, I don't change my baby for anything in the world"

J: "I told you so"

K: "I know and I don't care about parties anymore, that's weird"

J: "It's not, young pregnancy made you grew up. But I'm afraid you may stop living your own life, you are doing well but I don't want you to forget about yourself, if you want to get back to school or go to parties it's fine I'll help you, I can babysit sometimes"

K: "Mom, I have to be responsible"

J: "And you are, you have a job, I'm so proud of you"

K: "Are you proud of your teenager daughter who still live with her parents?"

J: "Of course I'm, the way you handle things, and the way you love the baby, you are going to be an amazing Mom, and you live with us because I beg you, but I don't want you to feel bad about it, besides a baby needs a lot of attention, we can help you this way"

K: "I know and I'm so grateful but when I feel ready I will move, you know it right?"

J: "Yeah, but right now let me to enjoy both of you"

K: "I was thinking of what you said, maybe I should try to find Rick again, I would love if he was here with us"

J: "Yeah, we could hire somebody"

To be continued…

bea0333b


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

Kate and Johana hired a PI who promised he would try to find Rick, but without a picture, a full name, nothing, it was a little hard, by then there was no cameras at the hotel, and he found the list of people who attended to the event but there was like 25 Richards, he promised to find him but it will take some time.

At Kate's work:

M: "I'm so glad to have you back Kate"

K: "Thanks, I'm glad too, and thanks again for helped me the other day, I was so scared and you were great"

M: "Your welcome, I was scared to, I never had a daughter and if I had ever had one I would have liked to be like you, but I never wanted one, I can't understand motherhood, I guess it wasn't for me"

K: "Oh, I'm sure you would have been a great Mother Matilda, everyone loves you"

M: "Oh, don't lie honey, I am aware most people is afraid of me"

K: "Some people are, but it is because they don't really know you"

M: "It is better this way I don't want to ruin my reputation so don't tell anyone"

K: "I won't, but thanks for everything"

M: "You are a great person Kate and I do believe this is due in large part to your mother"

K: "You are right, she is the best Mom ever"

M: "See? I would have never been, I don't have the time, and most of the time I don't even like kids"

K: "I am worried about that, I have never see the appealing either, I do love my baby, I never wanted one but now it is here I love him, I can't explain how or why but I just do, he is the best part of my life now but why if I am not as great as my Mom? What if I am a terrible mother?"

M: "Oh please, you will be as good as she was with you, I can tell it by the way you talk of him, your eyes shine when you think in your child, you only have to be there for your kid, and you already are, don't worry you will figure out motherhood, it suits you"

K: "Thanks Matilda, now I have to get back to my desk"

M: "Yeah, or your boss would have to find a new secretary, by the way I'm looking for your replacement and I need you to help me with that, last week was a chaos without you"

K: "Then you don't need me anymore?"

M: "Of course I do, but your baby will be born soon and you are going to need maternity break, and you did great as a model of my magazine, and if you regain your figure, I will give you a chance as model, permanent position if you want it. Please don't say no this time because I can assure you I won't offer you this again so think about it before answer"

K: "I don't need to think about it, yes; yes, Matilda I will do it, I promise I will do daily exercise, I will look great I promise"

M: "Yeah, but don't rush it, take your time; remember there is nothing more important than your health, so don't risk it"

K: "I'll be careful I promise, nothing comes first than my health and my baby"

M: "See? You already are a great Mom"

At Kate's home:

K: "Mom, have I told you how much I love you?"

J: "Yeah you have and I love you so much too sweetie"

Jim: "Hey girls, how is everyone"

K: "We are fine Dad"

J: "Yeah we are about to have dinner I made something delicious"

Jim: "All you cook is delightful"

K: "Yeah, and I have dieting if I want to regain my figure"

J: "Young lady, not diets, you are pregnant and my little Ricky needs the food"

K: "I know Mom, not diet until baby is born"

Jim: "I'm so happy today, we have everything we need and soon there will be a boy at our home, I won't be the only man in our family for very first time"

K: "Hey, you wanted a son?"

Jim: "No, I have a perfect daughter and I'm happy having a grandson"

A month later Kate has some time off due to maternity leave she is at her baby's room she is holding Superman, she doesn't know why but she likes it, so she is hugging him while she takes a nap at the sofa, then Johana covers her with a blanket and Kate wakes up

J: "Sorry I didn't want to wake you up"

K: "It is O.K. Mom, I have slept a lot lately"

J: "Due to pregnancy, last month is one of the hardest ones, very uncomfortable"

K: "It is, I'm so big, I hope Ricky is born soon, but I am afraid of the deliver day, I am going to die there; it is next week, I don't know if it is so soon or so far"

J: "You won't die, you are the bravest person I have ever known"

K: "I wish Rick was here too but PI haven't find him yet, I wonder how he would react to our boy, he would love our baby or not?"

J: "I don't know him but he would be crazy if he doesn't love both of you"

K: "Maybe"

J: "By the way I already finish reading my book, it was great; he is my favorite author now"

K: "The book of the guy of the store?"

J: "Yeah, you should read it, he is the best"

K: "Maybe later Mom, right now the genre brings me sad memories, I was reading Patterson's book when I met him, I don't want to think about him anymore"

J: "Fine I won't insist, but at least you should see his picture, he is cute"

K: "No, thanks, if I like him you won't stop until I meet him, I am not going to encourage you"

J: "Ha, ha, it doesn't have to be him, but soon or later you have to date, by the way guess what is his name?"

Kate drops superman to the floor and she screams very loud

K: "Ouuch, Mom, it hurts, something is wrong with my baby"

J: "Calm down Kate, tell me what is it?"

K: "I don't know it feels worse than the false alarm day, what if something happens to him? I want Ricky to fine Mom, I can't imagine my life without him"

J: "Relax, both of you have to be fine, I think you are having contractions, deliver day it is today, don't be afraid sweetie everything will be fine and I am here with you"

K: "Another one, aww; oh, this is going to be a long day"

J: "You have no Idea"

Kate yells "Dad we need a ride to the hospital"

Today it is Saturday morning and Rick is playing Basketball with his friend Peter, he persuaded Rick despite he is not very sporty, but he is tired of been sad because he is sad, he misses Kate even when he doesn't know her, he just had one night that he will never forget but that was it, he doesn't have a future with her because he hasn't find her and he is afraid if he does, that she may laugh of him for falling in love in so little time, a night can't be nothing but to him that night was everything, that party changed his life, Kate changed him; he hopes someday destiny may bring them together again, he knows Kate is very young and probably she doesn't want nothing serious yet, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, he is willing to wait until that day comes, but he knows that maybe that day won't come so he has to live his life with or without Kate, he has to try, all this months he wrote a book for her, she is his muse, she always will be even if he never sees her again. When his second book was finished he dedicated it to Kate, of course he doesn't know her full name so he wrote, "To K, you were the best dream I ever had, I wish I could keep dreaming forever, wherever you are, I want you to know that you are and will be the shiniest star in my life - ALWAYS"

So, here he is trying to focus on the game, but the only think he is doing is thinking in her, remembering her, missing his love.

P: "Please Rick, try not to look so miserable"

R: "I know, I'm sorry, I just I write, I date Candy, and I keep trying but I don't want to keep pretending everything is fine, it is not, I want to break with Candy"

P: "Are you sure Rick? I saw her picture a she is so sexy"

R: "And she doesn't have a brain"

P: "What you did to my friend? You never care about brain, just about body, and you haven't slept with her"

R: "No, and I won't, I know I have to have sex with other women but I don't want Candy"

P: "No you want Kate, but she is not here, Candy is, or maybe another woman, but you have to open your eyes and see you are missing your life"

R: "I know, I can try but I don't want to forget her"

P: "But you have to, is almost a year so let her go man"

Then they keep playing with a team, and at the game Peter slips and breaks his arm. Rick has to take him to the hospital.

To be continued…

bea0333b


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

At the hospital:

Kate is at her room with her parents, she is having contractions, and she is very strong so she is not crying even when deep-down she wishes she would cry but she rather not to, she just screams once in a while and Johana is very supportive with her, she holds her hand, she makes her laugh so Kate stops focusing on the pain, she helps her to relax, and Jim is very nervous, baby is coming a week earlier and that worries him a little bit but Doctor says he thinks everything will be fine.

At the same time Rick is at E.R. with his friend who is getting medical attention, Peter is yelling and crying like this was the worst thing in the world. He says a broken arm it is too painful, Rick is laughing at him because he is acting like a baby.

Then Kate's water finally breaks so Nurses take her to the operating theater where Johana is with her, Jim waits outside with his sister in law Theresa and her niece Sophia, everyone is so excited for the new member of the family.

Kate does a great work and baby is born healthy, Johana cuts the navel string, and Ricky cries, as soon as the doctor ends checking him, Kate holds him at her arms for very first time, a tear falls from her eye

K: "Hey, sweetie I'm your Mom and I love you so much, I promise you I'll do my best"

J: "He is so cute, Congratulations Kate"

K: "He is gorgeous Mom"

And Johana takes a lot of pictures of them and the nurse takes a couple with the three of them.

Doctor says Ricky is a perfect little baby, everything was good, but now Kate feels so tired, and even when she doesn't admit it she is in pain, gave birth was hard.

J: "You were great Kate"

K: "Thanks Mom, I would not have made it without you"

J: "Always, as long as I live I'm going to be here with you and if someday I'm gone, then even when you can't see me I will be here with you, no matter what, just look for me at your heart, I will never really leaved you honey"

K: "Please don't say that, you are scaring me, I need you"

J: "I know that's why I'm saying this, but you are right, let's be happy for our little boy"

K: "Yeah, I want they bring my son soon, I have a son Mom, I'm a Mom now, I never thought this will be like this, but I'm so happy"

J: "We all are. Your Dad, your aunt and your cousin are seeing him right now, everyone is so happy"

K: "I wish he was here, I wish someday Rick will meet his son"

J: "I'm sure someday you will find him, soon or later, don't worry about it, just enjoy your baby"

K: "Yeah, he is so perfect"

J: "We are going to spoil him so much"

Rick decides to go for a coffee so he does it, after that her turns in the wrong hall, so he ends up at nursery instead of get back with his friends, he looks the babies and all are so cute, and there is one who he likes the most, he wishes he had a son with his love, and that son were that baby who is sleeping right there, but that it is so far from reality, that baby must have his parents, and he is not theirs as he wants. He can imagine rising this kid with Kate, but then he notices baby's family is there watching him too so he decides it is time to go and get back with his friend and that it is what he does even when he would rather to keep dreaming with Kate and their family together.

Weeks later Kate is at PI office for news about Rick:

PI: "Look all the pictures Kate, take your time and please tell me he is one of them"

Kate looks and looks with the hope to see her love but he is not there, no one of them is her Rick.

K: "Are you sure you didn't miss any Richard?"

PI: "I'm sure, I checked more than once"

K: "So now what?"

Pi: "If you want I can keep looking for him but maybe he lied to you, it wasn't his real name"

K: "Maybe, but if this is the case it means than Rick I mean that he doesn't want to be find, he probably won't want my baby so No, I don't want you to keep looking for him, Thanks for everything"

When Kate is out of the P.I. office she goes to the Park and cries for a while, Ricky is with her parents and she needs to be calm when she gets back with her baby. Right now, she can cry, she doesn't try to be strong, she cries for hours until she feels she can't cry anymore, she doesn't have any more tears left.

When she was about to leave the Park, she fainted and somebody helped her, it was a Doctor who was there. her name is Lanie Parish, they became friends since then.

So Kate has to face her life as a teenager single Mom, she stays a year with her parents but after Ricky's first birthday she moves to her own place, she is a model now and she is earning a lot of money, she decides to finish her lawyer career but she doesn't want to give up modeling, turns out that it is something she really enjoys and she is the best model of the Agency now but she still thinks Rick lied to her, maybe it wasn't her real name so she has to stop loving him, she has to forget him, even when she knows she never will, she has his son and he looks like him but he has her eyes and her smile, everything else looks like him ¿how can she ever forget him? Even if he did lye to her she is grateful because he gave her a baby, who is the most important person in her life. She travels a lot but she hired a nanny and takes her son with her everywhere, when she is at New York sometimes her parents babysit him. Johana keeps persuading her to date but she doesn't feel ready yet, it is almost 2 years after that party but Rick really broke her heart in thousand pieces, she was in love with him but he used her and she must live with the consequences, that night changed her life forever, she doesn't regret it because she is doing well and she loves her son, but sometimes she wonders ¿what if she would never have gone to the party? ¿What if she would have stayed and studied for her test? ¿Things would be better or worse? Truth it is she will never know the answer to this question, but maybe it is the best because she can't imagine a life without the people she loves, her Ricky, her parents, especially Johana, her Boss who is also a friend to her, maybe wonder about something that will never happen it is a waste of time.

Time, it is what she needs, time to heal, time to forget, time to forgive, time to fall in love again even when she knows she hardly will love somebody as much as she loved Rick, she doesn't understand how this even happened? Maybe the reason she idealized him so much it was because he is the father of her baby, maybe she loves him because she loves her son but maybe it is not real love, maybe it never was, how could be? They met just a night, a perfect one, but it wasn't enough time to know each other, even when she felt she knew him for years, the only thing she knows it is that she has the most beautiful baby, he smiles and laughs a lot, he is a happy boy. Because of it she would never be able to hate Richard or whatever his name is. She doesn't care, to her he always will be Rick, the father or her son.

Rick broke up with Candy the day his friend broke his arm, but some months later he started to date another woman, he got back to be the play boy he was before fell in love with Kate, after all it was only a night, one he won't forget, he tried to look for Kate but he didn't find her, he had to admit that she didn't want him, otherwise she would have never leaved without a note. He fell in love for first time in his life and he doesn't want to be hurt again, he met Kyra some months later, she became his friend but he didn't want to date her because he knew he could love her and he doesn't want to love again, so Kyra gave up and went to live to another country.

3 years and some months later:

Ricky is with her Mom at the museum, they are having fun together, but Ricky is a very naughty boy, so he releases his Mom hand and runs away, laughing while Kate runs after him, she is about to catch him but her heel breaks, then Ricky wins some distance and Kate yells "Please Honey stop, don't do that, come back now, sweetie"

Ricky doesn't obey and keeps running and screaming "I'm invincible, I'm Superman" until a man catches him to avoid he keeps running

RB: "Nooo, Mommy, Mommy help me please" and he kicks him because he wants to run away

"Don't worry Superman I won't hurt you" And Ricky stops kicking him

RB: "You scared me, and I am not supposed to talk to strangers"

"My name is Richard Castle"

RB: "That's my name too, I'm Richard Beckett"

R: "See, we are not strangers anymore, so how about if you come back with your Mom, I guess is the woman who is yelling and running after you, right?"

RB: "Yeah, she is going to get mad at me"

R: "She should, what if somebody else would have caught you?"

Kate comes running, and she kneels to see her baby

K: "Honey, ¿are you O.K.?"

RB: "Yes Mommy I'm fine"

K: "Don't ever do that again, I told you about this, somebody could steal you, and ¿what would I do without you? ¿That it is what you want?"

RB: "No Mommy, I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore, I promise"

At that second Kate turns her head up and sees Rick, they recognize each other immediately, she stands up and she turns pale, Rick smiles at her, she feels she is going to faint soon.

R: "Kate, what a nice surprise, so you have a son now?"

K: "Yeah, thanks for stopping him, we should go sweetie" She holds her son's hand and turns over to go when Castle catches her wrist to stop them.

R: "Wait, how are you?"

K: "Now do you want to catch up?"

R: "Yeah, please tell me ¿are you married?"

RB: "My mommy is not married, I don't have a dad, I have never met him, my mommy says he doesn't know about me"

R: "¿You don't have a dad? ¿how old are you?"

RB: "I'm 4 and a half" And by the way Castle looks at her, she knows he knows, and he is about to say something in front of the kid, so she needs to do something. Both are pale.

K: "Sweetie sit over there and don't move Rick and I are next to you, we need to talk a few minutes, ok?"

RB: "Ok" and Ricky sits on the bench and Castle and Beckett are a few steps away of him to talk a little bit

R: "This means he is… Kate, why you didn't tell me?" he is holding her arm and they are looking each other eyes

K: "I don't have idea what are you talking about, I don't even know your real name"

R: "My name is Richard Castle, you knew it. I never lied to you, what are you talking about?"

K: "Could you stop lying I know Richard it is not your name"

R: "It is my name, I'm Richard Edgar Castle, I can prove it to you if you want, you can see my identification, but don't change the subject, am I right?" and he shows her his ID while he is waiting for an answer, she sees it, when she is sure he is saying the truth she looks at him while some tears scape from her eyes

K: "yes" Then Ricky stands from the bench and goes next to them

RB: "What are you talking about?"

K: "Nothing sweetie"

R: "I'm…"

RB: "Who are you"

K: "He was my friend a long time ago, but we haven't see each other in a long-time sweetie"

RB: "Did you fight?"

R: "No, actually I looked for your mom but I never found her, I'm so happy to meet you" Rick kneels and he hugs Ricky for first time.

RB: "Why are you crying?" And he cleans a tear from Castle face

R: "I missed your mom so much and I finally meet you"

RB: "Don't cry she is here"

K: "We have to go"

R: "Please Kate we need to talk"

RB: "You can come to the Park with us, right Mommy?"

K: "I'm sure Rick must have things to do sweetie"

R: "Actually I'd love to, let's go"

Kate has more shoes at her car so she just change them.

At the Park:

Ricky is playing in the sand and Rick and Kate sit at the swings

R: "What did you leave without say anything?"

K: "I tried to wake you up but you didn't, I should let you a note but that night didn't mean anything to you so don't worry we are not going to ask you for anything and my son is a happy little boy"

R: "Our son, he is mine too and you don't have to ask I'll give you everything I have, he is mine, he is ours and he deserves to have everything I have, and that night meant the world to me, I thought you didn't want to see me again"

K: "I did, after my test I went to your room, but you weren't there anymore, I thought your name was a lie but you didn't lie to me, it is your name, but I don't understand I hired a P.I to look for you and he told me you have lied"

R: "I didn't, I don't understand why he told you that, maybe he never did his job, some PI are useless"

K: "He showed me the pictures of every Richard who attended to the party"

R: "Wait, I remember it, that day I had some trouble to get in because there was a typo in my name, they wrote P. Edgar Castle instead of R. Edgar Castle"

K: "Oh my God, you are telling me I didn't find you because a silly mistake"

R: "Yeah, I looked for you too, I got back to the hotel more than once, and I asked for you at some universities close to the area, but nothing, it was like you have disappeared"

K: "I got back to New York because I was pregnant"

R: "All this time we have lived at the same city and I let you alone with our baby"

K: "And I left without let you a note, sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I would have written my contact info that night"

R: "Yeah, I would have asked you to marry me the same day you would have told me you were pregnant"

K: "ha, ha, I was 19, I think I was too young for marriage"

R: "¿What we do now? I want to be part of his life, and I want to give him my name"

K: "Wait, it is too soon for that, I know it wasn't your fault, but I don't know you and I can't introduce you as his dad yet, at least until I'm sure…"

R: "That I'm going to stay forever and I deserve him"

K: "yeah, I'm sorry but I have to be careful"

R: "Maybe we could start from the beginning so tell me ¿what do you do?"

K: "I'm a model, also I'm studying to be a lawyer but I still work as a model full time and you?"

R: "I am a writer"

K: "I'm glad to finally meet you Rick"

R: "Me too, but I lost a lot of time with our son, I never saw him as a baby, I never saw you pregnant"

K: "Oh, I looked so fat, and I know it is not the same but I can show you some pictures of our boy if you want"

R: "Yeah, that would be nice, can I play with him?"

K: "Sure, he is your son, let's go to play with him"

And they play with Ricky at the Park for hours like they were a family, one that never was apart.

After that Rick walks them to their home, he is not going to risk losing them again, he stays to take a cup of coffee. Castle and Beckett talk for a while, he leaves before the evening.

Ricky is taking a nap because he is so tired of running and playing at the Park, Kate supposed to have a visit tonight but after finding Rick she is not so sure if it is a good idea to introduce Will to her kid, so she cancels on him, she says she has a headache. Now she doesn't know what to do, she is at stable relationship, she never introduces her boyfriends to Ricky but this time it is different, they have been dating for more than a year and they already agreed that if Will and Ricky get along, they are going to move together soon. ¿Why now? When she is happy with another man.

And Rick is having a bitter sweet day, he is very happy to know his soon but he is very sad for all the years he missed with him and with Kate, he thinks she looks even better than before, oh why he finds her when he can't offer her a life together anymore, ¿why? When he is already engaged to Gina.

To be continued…

bea0333b


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

At the beginning Kate was in shock because she finally found Rick, and because he didn't lie to her, she thought he was an Idiot, that he has used her and nothing else, she dreamed about this a lot of times, but now she was so happy with her life, she has a stable relationship with a gorgeous man, who respects her, who wants to be part of her son's life, she is happy with her work, she likes what she is studding but she also adores to be a top model, the fashion, the glamour, all the travels, all those things she wasn't found to some years ago, but now are part of her daily life, and thanks to all this she has the chance to give her son a comfortable life, she can afford any school she wants, she has a nice place at New York, a beautiful house at Paris, she is used to the best hotels when she travels around the world, she is not a superficial girl despite all her success she is the same Kate Beckett she was years ago, but at the same time she is aware she is different than how she would have been if she wouldn't have got pregnant when she was a teenager, she had to grow up faster than she supposed to, she became more responsible, she had to face motherhood, she focused on her son and her model career a lot, also in her studies, she didn't have a lot of time to herself, she dated a little bit, but nothing important until she met will, at one of her fashion events, where it was a murder of another model. Will interviewed Kate and they like each other instantly, but he asked her out until he was sure Kate was innocent and the case was closed. Kate didn't want to accept him but he persuaded her with his beautiful smile, since then they have been together and she loves him, and he loves her, but now with Rick's reappearance she feels confused, Rick was the love of her life even when it was just for a night, but the truth is that she doesn't really know him, maybe all was part of her dream, an invent of her mind to make Rick look so perfect at the beginning and after like a villain who played with her, who didn't care about her at all, now she doesn't know which Rick is the real one, the love of her life who was perfect or the villain who harmed her; maybe he wasn't either of them, just a regular man with qualities and flaws. But ¿how she feels about him now? ¿Does she still love him? ¿does she hate him? She forgave him because she adores Ricky, and because her son is a part of both and she can't hate any part of her baby, she is a nice person and she can't hate anybody ever. But ¿what she supposed to do now? She just knows that Ricky deserves she gives his dad a chance to be part of his life even when she is aware that this could bring trouble to her relationship, Will is nice but he is a little jealous when he finds out about her old boyfriends, also he is understanding with her career, he never gets mad when she travels, neither does she when he does, he is never jealous of her career or her success, or her son, he conforms with so little, little time, a few calls, that's why she loves him, he doesn't demand more than she can give. She is happy but she never felt for him what she felt for Rick and that scares her a lot, what if she does something stupid and ruin her life for something that could be worthless, she can't take that risk, not now when everything was perfect until now, but maybe to her son this will be the best. Have his two parents at his life, instead of just her mom and a stepfather. Now he will have the three of them, because she is going to introduce Will to him. She already decided it and Rick will not change that. Just not today.

Ricky thinks Rick is so cool, he likes him, he is fun, he has his grandfather Jim who always takes him to baseball games, and teaches him how to play, he adores Jim but he would like to meet his dad, to know something about him, he doesn't know anything, just that his Mommy felt in love with him at first sight, they date and broke apart before her Mommy knew she was pregnant, so his daddy doesn't know he has a son, and her mommy has never tell him his name, he doesn't know why, he just knows she never saw him again even when she looked for him for a lot of time. So he dreams with meet him one day, even when he doesn't have idea what his name is or how he looks, he likes to imagine that his dad is superman, or sometimes that he is Clark and his dad is Jonathan Kent, or another superhero who is saving the world and that's why his mom never found him because he travels more than them, which must be a lot because they travel often, they go with her nanny who is with them since he can remember, her name is Natalia, and she is so nice, she takes care of him when Kate has to work, but they always are close to Kate. Sometimes he misses kinder garden but it is fine because he is very smart, he goes when they are at NY, and he likes his life. Bur Rick is a nice adhesion to it, he didn't know he needs somebody else to look up, not just his grandpa and he chooses Rick for that, he has the same name, and he also likes and knows about superheroes, which is so cool. Other times Ricky imagines his daddy is a famous baseball player, he looks the stamps and sometimes he asks Kate if any of them look familiar to her, she always tells him the same, that she doesn't know any of them in person and she is very sure of it.

Richard is scared because his life changed in just a day, he was a single play boy writer yesterday (well kind of because he is no single, he is engaged to his editor) and today he has a four-and-a-half-year-old son, he never met him before, he missed his first years of live and he can't forgive himself for that, he knows it wasn't Kate's fault, she looked for him as much as he did for her. But now he wants to recover some of the lost time. He wants to make up for his son, he wants to be the best dad of the world, but he doesn't even know if he can be a dad, he never had one, he didn't have that, and his son either have one until today, he will change that. Also, he has to help Kate, he remembers how she was that day when he met her, she was happy, fun, free with no responsibilities or wounds, she was perfect and now she is more glamorous, she is still fun but she is an adult in every sense, she is more mature than him even when she is younger than him and he knows that it is his fault, he got her pregnant and he wasn't there for her, she had to mature so young when he kept with the easy life, parties, girlfriends, no responsibilities, a lot of money, fame, he just was learning to manage that, that was why he got engaged, he was tired of the playboy life, he wanted something else and Gina was his best friend. Funny thing is that even when Gina is a publicist and Kate Beckett is a model but Gina is colder than Kate, Kate is real, Gina not so much, but she was the best Rick could find until now.

At Kate's parents' home:

K: "Mom, I found him. I finally found Rick"

J: "¿Your Rick?"

K: "He is not mine anymore, and I have another boyfriend, Ricky's dad"

J: "¿How? I didn't know you were looking for him again"

K: "I wasn't, and Ricky found him, he ran away from me at the museum, he was playing he was superman and Rick caught him, I was worried for my little boy I didn't notice him until later and then I saw him, it was like relive everything again, he looks great"

J: "Did you tell him?"

K: "No, I only wanted to run away then Ricky told him his age and he just knew, he didn't doubt about it, he was so sweet, he cried and hugged Ricky, then he went with us to the Park and walked us home"

J: "¿So he wants to be his dad for real?"

K: "Yeah, he said if we wouldn't have been apart from each other he would have asked me to marry him when I would have told him I was pregnant"

J: "Aww. And ¿what would you have said?"

K: "I don't know, I think yes, I was very in love with this amazing man, a part of me still loves him but it is just a dream"

J: "If you say so, so ¿he told you his real name?"

K: "Yeah, Richard Castle, he didn't lie to me after all"

J: "¿What? ¿Richard Castle? ¿The author?"

K: "Yeah, he is a writer, I haven't read his books, maybe I will"

J: "Oh, honey if you would have listened me, you would have found him sooner, he is the one that gave me the superman at the store before my grandson was born, and I tried make you to read his books but you didn't want to, and I asked you to join me to the library for his autograph a year later but you were so tired and didn't want to go either, and we met her mother at the coffee shop when you were pregnant and she offered you to introduced him to you and you refused, I told you so, next time you should listening me"

K: "Oh, God, please, ¿really? Don't tell me we were so close to each other after all and we never found each other, he said he looked for me too, that I was important to him, but maybe he told me that because he knows now that we have a son"

J: "Wow, I guess destiny played with you a little bit, I don't think he lied"

K: "I'd say that, life played with us but like too much, and sadly it is a little late for us, I am with somebody else and he probably is too, I don't know, I didn't ask him about it"

J: "I heard he is engaged to his publisher, so he isn't free either, but who knows maybe it is not too late, real love always finds its way"

K: "I was a teenager a very irresponsible one, now I am an adult and I am not going to change my life for him but I am glad he met his son, both have the right to know each other, and he wants to be part of his son's life, he wants to give him his name, and he offered me money, but I told him we don't need anything, and he said it is his responsibility too so he is going to open an account for Ricky, I refused but he insisted"

J: "Wow, I still can't believe you slept with my favorite author, all this time talking about him and looking for him when we just needed that you watch some celebrity news"

K: "Yeah, I have never watched those, If I would have maybe my life would be so different by now and I'd be married to him and we would have rose our son together, probably I would be a housewife and not a model, I don't know"

J: "I know you Kate, you wouldn't have settled with that, probably you would be a lawyer by now"

K: "Maybe, still I am going to be a lawyer soon, but I don't have much time, I want to be a model for a couple of years more"

J: "Then the only difference it is the time, the glamour, your travels, don't tell me you regret it"

K: "No, I love my life, I'm grateful for all, but especially for you and my dad, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it thought it, I am really lucky"

J: "But you love Rick and you know you would be with him, and now you don't know, it can be painful sweetie, you have the right to miss what you deserved, a happy life with him"

K: "Maybe but I am happy, our son is happy and he looks fine so I guess it is o.k. the way things turned out"

At the loft:

R: "I have a son"

M: "¿What?"

R: "Yeah, remember the only girl I have loved for real and the dream I used to have, it is truth, she got pregnant that night, and we have a little boy, his name is Richard too, seems like she loved me back by then, but she never found me either, she is a top model, she looks even better than before, and she is an amazing mother, I wish I could offered her a life together but I can't anymore"

M: "Maybe it is great you found them before you get married, I want to meet them"

R: "Sure but I need some time to adjust, and I am sure Kate too, I have to show her I am not the playboy from the news I can be a father, I just hope not to disappoint them"

M: "I am sure you will be a great dad, but you should have been more responsible, you leaved the poor girl to rise your son alone Richard"

R: "I didn't know"

M: "Yeah but still. It is not fair to them, you didn't plane it but maybe next time you could be more responsible when you have sex, and before to leave the girl you could stay close until you are sure she is not pregnant with your kid"

R: "Mom, that was years ago, and I am an adult, I do know how to take care of myself, and I am responsible, the only time I wasn't was with her, and I didn't leave her, she was hurry because she had to study and when she came back to see me I wasn't there anymore, maybe if I should have stayed a day longer, we would have found each other, but I didn't, and I miss a lot of time with both, I have a family with her, I always wanted a real one, and now I am a stranger to my own son"

M: "Just don't do it again, same thing happened to me, of course we never found your father, so you are lucky because you find them when your boy is still little. Don't regret the pass, you can't change it, better to do something in your present. I have to get back to my apartment but first tell me more about him"

Next day morning at Kate's place:

Castle and Beckett are drinking coffee at the Kitchen when Ricky finally wakes up and sees them, Castle wanted to see them again so he came very early, Beckett was already awake when the knocked the door, she wasn't surprised to see him because at some way she was waiting for him, she wanted Richard wanted to be with them, that he wanted to be there for their son, so when she opened the door and saw him with all the things he bought, she smiled at him, she let him in, and she offered coffee, they talked for a while, because they didn't want to wake Ricky up, they enjoyed remembering some things of that party, they were having fun when Ricky surprised them laughing.

RB: "What are you doing here?"

R: "I bring you some stuff, hope you like them" Castle bought him a lot of things, clothes, some toys, teddy bears, balls, all he could and he thinks it is not enough. Kate laughed when she saw the things and told him it wasn't necessary but she thanked him and made him a coffee.

RB: "¿Why? It is not my birthday"

K: "Honey he is just being nice, so ¿what do you say?"

RB: "Thanks Rick"

When Ricky is playing with his new toys the bell rings

R: "Are you waiting for somebody?"

K: "No really" and she opens the door and there is Will with flowers for Kate and a gift for Ricky "Will, hi, ¿what are you doing here?"

W: "Hope you don't mind but you canceled on me last night and I can't wait any more, I need to meet him"

K: "Yeah, o.k. come in"

R: "¿who are you"

W: "Will Sorenson, Kate's boyfriend, I bring you this Ricky (he is holding a present for the boy) and ¿who are you? And ¿what are you doing with my family?"

RB: "Hi Will, nice to meet you, thank you, then you are my mommy's boyfriend she talked me about you" and he opens the present and it is a superman costume, "it is awesome" and he is running around with the cape.

R: "Richard Castle, I am old friend" They shake hands

And Kate's whispers to Will ears "He is Ricky's father I'll explained you later"

W: "What" "The son of…"

K: "Will, Ricky is here"

W: "Sorry, but I can't understand, ¿why after all this time?"

R: "I looked for Kate years ago but I didn't find her until yesterday, and I didn't know about you know what but now I am here to stay for the rest of my life"

W: "Did you slept here?"

K, R: "Nooo"

R: "I wanted to invite you to the Zoo but maybe another day" Ricky hears the last part of the talk

RB: "Let's go to the Zoo with Rick Mommy please"

K: "But we have visitors"

W: "It is fine, I'll go too, wherever is my family I am too"

K: "Oh, God, I am not sure if it is a good idea"

R: "Please Kate"

And the 4 of them go to the Zoo together, of course the only one who has fun is Ricky because the adults not at all, Richard and Will don't get along and both are jealous of Kate, and she doesn't know what to do, Will is her boyfriend but Rick is the father of her son, both are important and she tries to give each his place, but they are not happy with sharing.

To be continued…

bea0333b


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

Richard has to tell Gina he has a son and she is mad, she says he should make a blood test to be sure he is his son, she thinks he is not but Rick would never do that because he knows at his heart this child is his despite what people may think or say.

Few weeks later he introduces Ricky and Kate to his mother and to Gina, they go to have dinner at the loft for very first time, Martha loves Ricky instantly and with just see him she knows he is Rick's, ¿how could not? He looks exactly like him when he was 4 years old. And she feels he is her grandson, she also likes Kate, she is gorgeous and so nice, she even offers introduce to her agent in case she wants to be an actress like her, she knows she would be great if she accepts but Kate refuses. Kate likes Martha too, she is a little weird but in a good way, she feels like they can be a second family to her because after all they are her son's family too. Ricky doesn't know who they are yet, but he is happy to meet new people, especially because Rick and Martha like to spoil him and he enjoys that. He admires Rick, he wishes he would be her Mommy's boyfriend, he likes Will but there is something about Rick that makes him to prefer him. But Neither Kate or Ricky like Gina, and Gina doesn't like them either, she was polite but cold, she likes to scold Ricky with no reason and Kate defends him also Castle and Martha.

Will didn't go to the dinner because since the Zoo fiasco they are avoiding each other, but he wants that Kate doesn't allow Castle to be Ricky's father, he wants to be his dad instead of him, Kate and he are fighting a lot because of it. He says after all this time Castle doesn't deserve to be part of the kid's life and she disagrees because she knows it wasn't Richard's fault, Will is overreacting due jealousy.

When Kate is modeling she receives a call from kinder garden and she has to go running, dressed like that, Ricky is at principal's office crying because he fought with another boy. Kate calls Castle in her way there and he goes too. When he sees Kate dressed like a top model he almost falls, and he can't stop staring at her, Kate notices it but that makes her happy, so they flirt a little bit while they take care of their child. Turns out Ricky punched the other boy because he was bothering Paige, and they fought, both ended a little bit hurt. So, they don't punish Ricky, after all he was doing the right thing. They are pride of their son. But he is suspended for three days and Natalie, his nanny is out of town, so Castle offers himself to watch him while she works, and Kate accepts, so Castle is able of watch some of her photoshoots and he doesn't want to admit it but he is more in love with her than he was before, because now he knows her, he admires her, but he doesn't want to hurt Gina, besides she is with Will. Oh, he hates him.

His favorite photoshoot it is when Kate is modeling a lot of wedding dresses, she looks beautiful in every single one, he can see her with a lot of dresses and with different hairstyles, and make up, he can't choose which one it is his favorite, because each one lets him speechless, and the way she smiles at him, is driving him crazy, she bites her lips sometimes and he wishes he could bite those lips, he wants to kiss her so much, If only…

Kate has done a lot of photoshoots by now, but she doesn't remember been this nervous ever, not even at her first one, or at the first one she did when she was pregnant and Matilda helped her, she is used to people watching her, even her boyfriends, but she never felt like this, Richard Castle is right there, looking at her, he can't avoid to stare, and it is intoxicating the way this man looks at her, his eyes are so beautiful, she wishes she could see those eyes looking at her like that every day for the rest of her life, she wishes they would have stayed together, they would have got married before Ricky was born. She wants him even more than the way she wanted him when she was a teenager…

When Kate is wearing the last wedding dress before the last round of pictures, she is very close to him and she is about to walk when she almost slips with something that it is lying at the floor, he doesn't want to miss the chance, so he catches her, then he can't resist it and he carries her between his arms bride style, they stare at each other, and the photographer takes them a picture just for fun. He gives the picture to Kate days later, she keeps it, but she doesn't say anything to Richard. That day they stayed like that a few minutes until they heard a sound from some people talking outside of the studio, Richard puts Kate on the floor, she says "Thanks for watching my back" and he answers "Always" then they pretend nothing happen.

Weeks later Will stays to spend the night with Kate, and he can't remember where Kate keeps the new toothpaste, so he looks at her drawer, then he sees the picture of Kate looking stunning in a white dress wedding, with her hair loose, and Richard Castle holding her at his arms, the way they are looking at each other eyes, and her smile, it makes him so angry, she is his girlfriend, not Richard's then ¿why this picture exists? It is something wrong about it.

Then Kate gets into the room, "¿What are you doing? ¿Why are you checking my things Will?"

W: "What this picture means Kate?"

K: "Don't change the subject, it doesn't mean anything, Richard was at my photoshoot because he was watching Ricky, our son was taking a nap at the studio's couch, and he saved me from fell into the floor, then my friend took the picture and gave it to me, it wasn't a big deal, really. But you don't have the right to get through my things"

W: "I was looking for toothpaste; the old one it is empty and I thought you could have some. I want to believe you Kate, but sometimes I feel you still have feelings for him. That bothers me, I don't want to share you, I don't want you to settle with me"

K: "I am not, I am with you, not with him, he is part of my past, you are my present Will, but you should know this, ¿why you don't trust me?"

W: "I do trust you, but I want to be more than your boyfriend, we should move together now, ¿why keep waiting Kate?"

K: "You know Ricky is not ready for that, I do have a son Will, he comes first than everything else"

W: "See Kate, that it is what worries me, that I am your present but I want to be your whole future and I am not sure you want the same"

K: "I do Will, but you have to be patient, you knew I have to think in my son"

W: "I know that, I just hope it is because of him and not because you are having second thoughts about us"

K: "I am not, I know what I want Will" Then they hug each other, and Kate is thinking – I don't want to hurt you Will but I do want him, but I can't be with him anymore, it is impossible, sadly we find each other too late-

The next weekend Ricky is with his grandparents while Kate is at her place resting, she had work a lot lately, and Castle knows Will is working right now, so he goes to see her. She opens the door, and he was hoping to see her wearing night clothes, but she is not, it is very early at the morning but she is wearing a green skirt and a white blouse she has her hair lose, with her bare feet, this is the first time he sees her without heals, and he enjoys it, she is very tall, but both like that he is taller than her but not of them say anything about it.

K: "Come in Castle, but you should know Ricky is not here"

R: "I know, but I asked your friends and they told me you would be here today, and I know we had talk but I would like to spend more time with you, I mean we have a son together we should know more about each other, after all we are going to be at each other's lives forever like this were a marriage or something"

K: "It is not a marriage, but you are right, we should know more about each other by now, any suggestions?"

R: "Yeah, I know our son is with his grandparents today so if you are not very tired maybe you could join me in an adventure"

K: "¿Adventure?"

R: "Not that kind of adventure. I mean a writer one"

K: "I am listening"

R: "There is a scene I want to do but I having trouble doing it, it is like I am not feeling it, so I want to go to the place and see it for myself, maybe that way I can see what my characters should do"

K: "And ¿you want me to go with you?"

R: "If you want, maybe you would rather to sleep a little bit I understand"

K: "No, I think it is fine, Ricky and I slept at my parents' home last night, he stayed with them this morning because they wanted to go to the Zoo but I was too tired to go, I was deciding what to do when you got here, I think I accept your offer, let's go, I just need my shoes first"

And Richard takes her to a lake, the view it is wonderful, there are a lot of birds, ducks, it is refreshing to be there instead of the noise of the city.

They do a little picnic there, Castles made some food before asked her to join him, and it is delicious.

K: "I didn't know you can cook"

R: "I do, my mother doesn't so I had to learn when I was a child, it wasn't the best one but I was tired of take out, I wanted something homier"

K: "Oh, it is perfect"

R: "I am glad you like it"

K: "Oh, I love it"

R: "You have some gorgeous eyes Kate"

K: "Yours are not so bad Castle"

R: "I am glad our son has your eyes"

K: "Yeah, that way people believed me when I told them he is mine, everything else it is yours"

R: "That's not true, he has your smile too, but you are right in one thing, he does look like me a lot"

K: "¿How do you feel about it? about having a son you didn't know was born"

R: "I am happy about finding him and you, all this time I felt empty, like I was missing something but I didn't know what it was, now I know it was you two"

K: "I am glad you are with us now, I mean with him"

R: "Yeah, I know, but even if we are not together anymore it doesn't mean we can't be friends, ¿right?"

K: "oh, we were together just for a night, but you are right, I do consider you my friend Castle, you helped me a lot when our son was suspended for first time, I just hope that doesn't happen often"

R: "I am glad I didn't miss that one. It was for a good cause, if he is more like me I think it is going to happen very often so maybe you could get used to it"

K: "I don't know why that doesn't surprise me, but if we can avoid our son following your footsteps we should try it"

R: "Yeah, maybe we should, besides I was like that because my mother worked a lot and I never had a father"

K: "I am afraid of that, I work a lot too, but I always took him with me. I make time for him every day, but we traveled a lot too, right now it is easy because he is very little but what I am going to do when he grows"

R: "Don't worry about that, I am here with you now, we will figure it out"

K: "I know, but ¿what if I ruined him?"

R: "Don't say that, you are the best Mom of the world, Ricky loves you a lot, you have done it perfectly, you were a teenager, and I wasn't there for you"

K: "It wasn't your fault Castle, and the only reason I survived was because my parents helped me a lot, especially my Mom, she is the best"

R: "I guess you are like her"

K: "Thanks"

R: "And you should know you are my inspiration, you always had been in so many ways"

K: "Ha, ha, then you are using me to be able to finish your story, ¿right?"

R: "I wouldn't say it like that, but you are my muse Beckett and I needed to spend more time with you, I needed to know more about you, and I having a great time"

K: "Oh, don't call me your muse ever, I do have a boyfriend but I have to admit it is nice to have more time to know each other, we always are interrupted by our son, or by our respective couples or by work, we needed this, today I am having fun too. Thanks for bringing me here Rick"

R: "Always"

And when they are in their way back to NY, the car suddenly stops and doesn't work anymore, and Castle doesn't know much about mechanic and neither does Beckett, they are in the middle of nowhere, by then cell phones weren't an option so they must walk to the next town, it could be more far away, but still they have to walk a lot. Kate is playing with her hair while they are walking together, Rick wants to hold her hand but he doesn't, then her heel brakes and she twists her ankle this time

R: "Oh, Kate you should stop wearing heels"

K: "I can't, I a model, ¿remember?"

R: "Oh, I would never forget that"

K: "I guess you won't"

R: "I enjoyed your photoshoots a lot, especially the one with the wedding dresses, you were stunning Kate"

K: "Thanks, it was a nice one for me too, but I think I can't walk anymore, maybe I should stay here and wait for you"

R: "There it is no way I am going to let you right here, alone, in the middle of nowhere"

K: "Don't be pharaonic, nothing it is going to happen, besides I told you I can't walk any longer, my ankle hurts"

R: "Don't worry, I have an idea"

K: "¿Why that scares me?"

R: "Maybe because you know me" then he carries her bride style like the day of the photoshoot and he takes her to the town between his arms, she blushes a little bit, but she is grateful to be this close to him. She has missed him a lot. And he has dreamed with her most days of the last years so both are very happy today. When they are at the town they find a mechanic, who has a hoist but the car will not be ready until Monday morning, so they could stay there the whole weekend, or they could go in other transportation mean, maybe she could call Will or her parents to picked them out but Will is very busy with his case and her parents car is getting repair too, so they can't go for them. He could call Gina, but she would make a drama out of this, and he really doesn't want to see her this weekend, he told her he was at the Hamptons alone to write, he didn't want to be disturbed so he tells Beckett that Gina is out of the city and can't picked them either. Maddie is out of town too, and Laine has a murder case too, Peter said he was busy and it was impossible to him, Martha is at an essay and she can't help them either. Today is already very late, beside there never came any buses, they should walk a lot to the bus stop, and there are no a train or taxis either, so they really have to stay for the night, they don't have more options, and neither of them have nothing important to do that weekend so they are agreeing to stay and use the time to know each other more, which was the tip intention after all. The mechanic goes with Richard for the car, Kate stays at the town, there she buys some shoes without heels and some clothes at the little town store, she buys some things for Richard too. When he comes back they talk with Ricky by phone, he was a little sad because he always sees his Mommy before sleeping but he likes to be with his grandparents, they are so fun, and they spoil them a lot.

After making the phone calls they go to the only hotel that the town has, and the person in charge tells them there is only one room available, because the other ones are not ready, they don't have a lot of customers, so they didn't think they have to fix them soon. Their only option it is to share the room today, and deep down both are happy about it, the room only has one bed, a queen size one but Beckett complains about it, and Rick says, "This is not the first time we have shared a room, ¿how terrible could be?"

K: "Yeah, and we have a kid for that night"

R: "¿Do you want another one?"

K: "Yes, I mean No. I do want more kids when the right time comes, but with my couple not with you Castle"

R: "Oh, I am sorry to hear that, we make beautiful babies, our son is so perfect"

K: "He is, but we do have our couples Rick"

R: "I know, they don't have to know nothing about this"

K: "Oh, you think they wouldn't notice my belly if you get me pregnant again"

R: "It was just a joke, we are not doing anything, I am not a cheater. Just relax honey"

K: "Fine, and I am not a cheater either, I would never do that, and I knew it was a joke, but it wasn't funny"

R: "please you laughed, it was a good one, out of joke I would have loved to see you pregnant and to be there the day our boy was born"

K: "Yeah, I would have loved you to be there too"

R: "You would be my wife by now"

K: "And you would be my husband if I would have said yes to your imaginary marriage proposal but that never happened Richard, things were very different. We have never been a real couple"

R: "I know, and you have a boyfriend and I am engaged, I thought Gina was the best for me but now I am not so sure"

K: "Rick, don't change your life because of us. We don't want to ruin your relationship, I just want you to be happy"

R: "I want you to be happy too, I do think our son is very happy"

K: "He is, but he needs you"

R: "And I need him too, and I need you Kate even if we are not together, I need to be close to you"

K: "We are, we always will be, we do have a kid together, so don't worry about it"

R: "Promise me that no matter what we always will be friends"

K: "I do, I think that it is the best thing to do for our son, we are rising him together now, and I can see that it is not going to change, I was afraid you could change of mind"

R: "Never, I do want to see him growing up"

K: "Yeah, me too, but you have to promise it too"

R: "I do, you are my family, both of you, I never had a real one growing up but now I do"

K, R: "Always"

After that Beckett walks a little in their room but her ankle still hurt so Castle takes her to their bed and makes her a massage and she smiles at him and he almost falls so Kate laughs.

Kate changes into her new pajamas in the bathroom, the ones she bought today, she usually wears sexy shorts, or flannel pants, relaying on the weather or the company. Today she went for the second choice. Her pants are blue and her blouse it is pink, and Kate opens the door and sees when he is changing his shirt, and she loves to see Rick's muscles, he does notices her staring at him but he just smiles at her with a wide one. She knows he knows what she was thinking about, what she was remembering about but he doesn't say anything. Then he closes his eyes for some minutes and he can feel it, he can remember every part of that night, and she can too, never of them have forget it, most likely they won't because it meant a lot for each other, the way they loved one to the other was amazing. Not just physically but emotionally too. But today they have two options, go for their love and forget their couples forever, become something real instead of just friends, or keep with their lives like they have done until tonight. Forget their time together, and accept that that it is part of the past. They are just a nice memory, nothing else. O.K. they are fiends too, and they share a child, and obviously they have feelings for each other but they don't want to hurt Gina or Will, neither Ricky, they don't want him to have divorce parents, and they are not divorced, they have never been married, but they don't want to fight in front of him, or that sharing him become something hard to do. They don't want to break up either, so maybe they should let things how they are because they will never cheat at their couples. Then both open their eyes at the same time, Castle is wearing flannel pants too, she chose him some gray ones and a blue shirt, that colors make his eyes to look even better so she is happy with her choice, they smile to each other, Kate says, "GN Rick" and he answers, "Until tomorrow Kate" Then each one of them go to their side of the bed and they try to sleep. They don't even get close to each other, it is better this way, if they do they won't be able to be apart from the other anymore and that it is not the best to them or their son. ¿right?

To be continued…

bea0333b


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

That night Kate dreams the nightmare she used to have some time ago, when she is looking for Richard and she can't find him, she yells, and he hasn't sleep anything so he is awake, and he hugs her while he tries to comfort her a little bit. He can see know she has had a very hard time rising their son alone, ¿What he did? ¿Why he wasn't better at finding her sooner? If only things were different. After a little while they get back to their sides of the bed. The next morning the car isn't ready so they have to stay there for another night, they spend all day together laughing and chatting like they were a couple but they are not. It was their first weekend together and both enjoyed so much, when the car it is finally fixed they go back to their normal lives, Rick wishes something would have happened between them so they were together by now but no, sadly nothing happened.

Jim always takes Ricky to watch baseball games, sometimes they go to the stadium, others they watch the games on T.V. and he is teaching him how to play, they practice at the Park. Sometimes Kate and Johana join them, because they love baseball too, Rick doesn't like sports a lot, but for his son he is willing to learn more about it, so he starts join them when Kate and Johana go to the games too, the first time Rick goes with them Kate's favorite team wins so she hugs him and he hugs her too, then they remember both have a couple, and they let go the other at the same time, Ricky smiles and says, "Rick, you do like my Mommy, ¿right?"

R: "Of course, she is gorgeous, but you know she has a boyfriend so she is way out of my league"

K: "You have a girlfriend too Castle"

RB: "Why adults make things so complicated, it should be easy"

and everybody laughs.

Richard Castle wants to do something especial to win his son, so when it is the last day of the season, he invites them, he buys the best places and before the game starts he takes everyone near to the field so they can have autographs and take pictures with each player, also they give Ricky a ball signed by the whole team, Kate can't even speak because she is so excited, Johana almost cries of emotion, Jim is speechless too, Ricky can't stop yelling and talking so much, Castle enjoys every second of it. The players agreed to that because they know Castle and his mother. That it is a day that they are going to remember the rest of their lives, it was a perfect day to all the family.

Few days later Saturday morning Ricky is playing to be super man with his costume, Kate is still sleeping so he decides to fly, he jumps from the closet to the bed, but he falls and yells, Kate runs for him and she takes him to the hospital, luckily it was just a sprain at his ankle. Kate calls her parents and Castle, the three of them are there very soon, they already met each other. Johana likes Castle more than Will, but Jim is not sure, he likes both so he is happy if Kate is happy.

Now Castle spends a lot of time with Ricky, he sees him almost every day, and sometimes the three of them go out together, but sometimes is just Ricky and Castle. He still doesn't know he is his Dad but he likes to do things with him, they go to the Park, to the museum, to skate, to the movies, it is nice to him to have Rick at his life, and everything it is better when Kate joins them, it is like they were a family, Ricky adores Kate but he would like Rick to be his Daddy, but her Mommy has a boyfriend so there is not a chance that's going to happen, also Rick has a girlfriend, and they always say they are just friends, nothing else.

When Ricky finally heals Kate leaves him for very first time at her life, she goes to Paris, and Ricky stays with Rick at the loft, there is a room for him now, with superheroes at the walls. Kate is not happy without her baby, she is used to have him close to her most of the time, and she almost has never spent a day without seen him except for the weekend she had to stay at the town with Rick, so the first night she calls crying, and both Richard talk with her.

In a few days, she is going to get back at night, so both Richards go to the mall to buy something for her. They are looking some stuff, when Ricky gets bored "Let's go Rick, I don't want to be here anymore"

R: "Just a minute" and he doesn't notice when Ricky goes out of the store. Minutes later he does, he looks for him, but he can't find him – God, ¿what I am going to tell Kate now? First time she leaves our son with me for a weekend and I lose him, she is going to hate me, she should, I do, please son I need you to be O.K. I can't live without you, not now-

After half hour he calls Kate, she is at her place because she decided to get back sooner since she can't stand a second more without her baby, so she went to change first to surprise them later.

Then Rick calls her:

R: "I am sorry Kate, I'm so sorry, I lost of son, I can't find him"

K: "¿Where are you?"

R: "At the mall"

This is one of the worst days of her life.

15 minutes later she gets there, Castle expects she slaps him, punches him, instead she hugs him, she is crying so much. She is wearing a purple blouse, black yoga pants, and has her hair loose, right now her eyes are red; Richard is wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, and he is crying too; when they hugged each other, it is like they connect to each other's feeling, they don't need words to understand the other. Ricky is wearing a brown sweater and brown jeans.

K: "Please tell me you found him"

R: "We haven't, the police is looking for him, please forgive me Kate, I am the worst dad of the world"

K: "Don't say that" And she cleans some tears of Rick's face

R: "He was with me, and I got distract for a minute and he wasn't there anymore, I called him and called him, I yelled a lot but nothing, ¿what if something happened to him it is my fault Kate"

K: "Shhh, I don't want to think like that, I know him, probably he is playing but if he is, he is going to be so grounded, this is too much, If something happens to him I am going to die Castle, my son, our son is my life"

R: "He is my life too, both of you are the reason I live"

And they stay like that for a little while, hugging each other and crying together.

Half an hour later official Karpowsky calls to FBI, this could be something worse than she thought. Will arrives there, and when he sees Kate he is scared, not Ricky, ¿why this sweet little boy?

K: "¿How you knew Will"

W: "I didn't, I am here to work"

K: "Please don't tell me that…"

W: "I am sorry Kate, but seems like it, this may have something to do with the disappearance of other children, and if it is the case, then you have to be strong Kate"

To be continued…

bea0333b


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

K: "Nooo, all those children are… no, not my boy" and she runs out of the mall crying and yelling. "Rickyyyy, Ricky, please Ricky get back"

Then a crying voice screams back

RB: "Mommy, mommy I am here"

K: "Ricky, where are you?"

RB: "Look up, I am on the tree but I can't go down"

K: "Ricky, thanks God, Don't move, some people is going to help you"

So, the F.B.I leaves the scene except Will, and Karpowsky and the others goes too, and some fireman arrive to help the boy to go down, it is a very tall tree. He was lucky he didn't hurt himself.

When he is down Kate holds him so tight "Don't ever do that again honey, if you do I'll die"

RB: "I am sorry Mommy" and he holds Kate very tight

Castle hugs the boy after he stops crying in Kate's arms and finally Will does too, when they are calmer they go to someplace to eat. When Kate takes Ricky to the swings, Sorenson says "If something had happened to him, it would have been your fault"

R: "I am sorry, it won't happen again"

W: "She is not even mad at you because she is scared, but when she feels better I am going to convince her to put a restriction order, you are bad for this boy"

R: "She is not going to listen you, and like it or not, he is my son, always will be, and you can't change that. If you want to be part of our life, you have to accept that. I made a mistake, and no one regrets it more than I do, but it won't happen again."

W: "Are you talking of losing Ricky or not to supported Kate when she was pregnant and Ricky was a baby"

R: "Both, and you know I didn't know so you don't have any right to give your opinion, he is my son and Kate is…"

W: "She has nothing to do with you, she is with me so don't even try to steal her"

R: "She can decide whatever she wants, and you have to respect her, I don't care if she is your girlfriend or not, she is the mother of my children and I will always protect her"

W: "You have to thank God she is an Angel, otherwise you will be out of our lives by now"

At Kate's place that night:

Sorenson is not there, just Kate, Castle and Ricky

RB: "I am sorry"

R: "¿What you did it? you scared your Mom and me so much"

K: "Yeah, you know you can't do that"

RB: "I was bored and I wanted to be Superman, so I climbed the tree to see the view, I wanted to have superpowers and fly or be invisible"

R: "That's why you didn't ask for help?"

RB: "Yeah, I wanted to be special so this way maybe my Dad could get back from saving the world, and just be my dad like the other children's, all of them have one" Then Rick and Kate look each other and Rick holds Kate's hand

K: "Sweetie, you are special, and you have a Dad too, and he loves you as much as I do, he is here with us right now"

R: "I am your Dad Ricky"

RB: "¿are you? ¿why you didn't tell me?"

R: "We wanted that you know me first, I didn't want to be a stranger for you, please forgive for not being here with you the first years of your life, I didn't know about you"

K: "Your Dad and I looked for each other a lot but we didn't have success, you did, you found him at the museum"

RB: "¿it is true? ¿are you my real Dad?"

K, R: "Yes"

Then Ricky hugs Castle very tight, Ricks hugs him and Kate too and Kate hugs them. They cry for a while, Ricky starts calling Castle Daddy, and Kate and Castle ground him with no T.V. or videogames for a month, but he doesn't mind he has the only thing he has always wanted, his whole family, he would love his parents to become a couple but even if that never happens he is happy because now he has both.

After that Castle spends more time with Beckett and their son, Ricky is very happy with the news, he adores his daddy. They look like the family they are, the one always supposed to be but they can't be together anymore because Beckett has Will, and Castle has Gina, sadly the date of the wedding it is in 15 days.

That Friday morning Castle ask Beckett to have lunch together, both want to spend more time together now that they can, soon things will be very different, they go to Remy's and they have a great time, Ricky is at the school and any of them had anything to do today, after lunch Castle and Beckett go to the Park, they walked there and they talked a lot in their way there, after that they sit on the swings and keep talking about everything and nothing special. suddenly they listen a song both know very well, it is the first song they ever dance together the day they met at the party of their lives, "you are in my veins" so Castle asks Beckett to dance with him and she agrees, Richard holds her back and her waist, Kate holds his neck while they are moving to the sound of the music, when the song it is about to end a tear escapes from Beckett eyes "This is our last dance Rick"

R: "I know, and it is killing me, I wish things would be different, I wish I could hold you like this for the rest of my life"

K: "Me too"

R: "Kate, I…"

K: "Don't say it, it only will make things worse, and we can't"

R: "Beckett maybe we have a chance"

K: "We don't, you know it but you don't want to accept it, we have to go now" She tries to go but Castle stops her by her wrist and he pulls her to him and they hug each other for a while, this is a good-bye, they won't have another chance anymore, today was their last date, their last dance, their last hug, Castle wants to kiss her so much, he wants a last kiss from the love of his life, but he is not sure Beckett wants it too, but he knows if he doesn't try he is going to regret it forever, so he kisses her and surprisingly she kisses him back, they want this kiss to last forever, they want to remember this kiss always, they want to melt at each other arms, they love each other, always have, and always will, nothing can change that, without matter what they do in the present or in the future they always will belong to each other because their love is bigger than anything else, and always will. So they give each other a hell of last kiss, one they won't forget because of its fierceness, its passion, its love, its tenderness, it was a bitter sweet day for both, they are sad when they have to let go the other it is like to die slowly of a horrible pain but they know it is the right thing to do, it was just a kiss, but one which meant the world for both. That nigh Kate cries most part of the night, she lost the love of her life and they said good bye to each other in a romantic way but it will be painful for so many years. Richard cries that night too, he doesn't want to admit that be apart from the other it is a huge mistake. They are that connected that they can almost feel what the other feels, but it doesn't matter anymore, everything will be over soon.

A week later at the loft:

Gina is there, and Ricky is supposed to be sleeping so, they are drinking some wine. Then Gina yells "ouchhhh"

R: "¿What happened'"

G: "Your monster pulled my hair out and ran away"

So, Castle goes to see Ricky, he is playing with super man

R: "Is it truth?"

RB: "¿What?"

R: "You know what, that you pulled Gina's hair out, ¿what did you do that? you know she is my girlfriend"

RB: "It was our game, she invented it, she pulled some of my hair out the other day, when I complained she told me she was playing and it was our secret, that it was just a game, so I guessed it was my turn, but I didn't accuse her or got mad at her either, I don't understand women"

R: "Go to sleep my boy, just don't do that again, I'll talk to her"

At the living room:

R: "¿Why?"

G: "Why what?"

R: "Please don't play the fool Gina, you know what I am talking about"

G: "Fine but then you don't either, you know why, I made some blood test, I needed to know for sure"

R: "I am sure, end of the discussion, he is my son you like it or not"

G: "I know, I have the results, I was going to showed to you in case he wasn't yours, and if he was, you not supposed to find out what I did, you know now. After all you were right, he is yours"

R: "I know, I have never doubted, I just knew"

G: "And thanks to me you have proofs now"

R: "I didn't need them. Kate is going to feel insulted, I have to tell her what you did"

G: "I don't care what she feels she ruined our lives"

R: "Maybe yours, mine it is better with them"

G: "You still love her, ¿don't you?"

R: "I am sorry Gina"

G: "I guess this is our good-bye Castle"

R: "It is, we are over"

Next morning when he takes Ricky with Kate, Will opens the door and Kate is at the table

K: "Coming in, we were having breakfast"

RB: "I don't have hungry, I ate with my Daddy"

K: "Are you sure sweetie, Will made some pancakes"

RB: "I don't like them"

K: "I know you love them honey, ¿what happened?"

RB: "Nothing, I am tired I am going to my room, bye Daddy"

R: "Bye son, until tomorrow"

K: "Do you want some Rick"

R: "No, thanks I am full"

K: "Or maybe a cup of coffee"

R: "No, thanks, I have a dateline, I have to go, but I do need to talk to you"

K: "¿Did something happened?"

R: "No, everything it is fine, don't worry, ¿call me later?"

K: "Sure"

Ricky is grumpy the rest of the day until Will goes, then he is happy and plays with Kate. Rick gets back at night to have dinner with them,

Both read him a comic, them Rick tells him a fairytale, Then Kate has a call and goes to the living room.

R: "What happened this morning?"

RB: "¿What are you talking about?"

R: "¿why you didn't eat what Will made, I know you love Pancakes"

RB: "I wasn't hungry"

R: "We ate, but not that much, you could eat at least one, ¿what is it? ¿You don't like Will"

RB: "I did, but then you told me you are my Dad, I don't want to betray you by loving Will"

R: "You don't betray me, he is your Mommy's boyfriend, she has suffered a lot, we have to support her"

RB: "He is a little boring"

R: "I know, but just try for your Mom"

RB: "At least he is not as bad as Gina, I don't like her at all"

R: "You won't have to see her again I promise"

RB: "O.K. then I'll be nicer to Will but just for Mommy"

R: "Thanks son, I love you so much"

RB: "Love you too Daddy, I wish you would be my mommy's boyfriend and we would be a family" Beckett gets back from the living room and heard last part of the conversation

K: "Honey, we are a family for real, I am your Mom, and Rick is your Dad, and nothing will change that ever."

RB: "I know, before I used to dream with having a Dad, now I have the best Daddy and the best Mommy of the world, and now I wish we lived here together, just the three of us, or maybe you could give me some siblings, I would like that a lot"

K: "Honey, maybe someday your Dad will have more children or maybe Will and I could give you at least one, But what matter is not if you Dad and I are a couple but that we love you and always will"

R: "Yeah, your mom is right, now go to sleep my boy"

when the boy is sleeping, Rick tells her what happened with Gina. Kate has her hair loose, not make up, a white blouse and red shorts. Rick is wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. Of course, Kate doesn't like what Gina did, but she understands her

R: "I am so sorry Kate"

K: "Stop apologizing Castle, it is O.K. now nobody will doubt he is yours"

R: "I already knew that, I don't need any test, my heart just knew from the beginning"

K: "I know, and I was a little surprised for that"

R: "¿Why?"

K: "Because I thought you wouldn't believe me, but you did, you were great, you are a great Dad"

R: "Yeah, who lost our son"

K: "Just for two hours"

R: "Worst day of my life"

K: "Mine too"

R: "Thanks for forgave me Kate, for gave me another chance to better"

K: "You made a mistake, and our son is very mischievous, and he has a lot of imagination and a tendency to get trouble, it wasn't all your fault, just be sure it doesn't happen again, my heart would not resist that again"

R: "It won't, I promise, He is a lot like me"

K: "I know, I used to wonder why he was like that, now it has sense"

So, Rick is staring Kate with love eyes

K: "¿What?"

R: "Nothing, it is just I almost have never seen you without make up before, just once or twice and I have to tell you, you are so beautiful Kate"

K: "Thanks, you are not so bad yourself Castle"

They just look one to the other with love eyes, they don't have to say anything they know what the other feels and thinks, and right now both just want one thing, nothing else, this second could change their lives forever or not…

To be continued…

bea0333b


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

Then they stop thinking about it and they just kiss each other, first it is a very sweet kiss but then both deepen it, and it becomes in a very passionate kiss. It is like they want to make up for lost time, they have missed each other lips for so long, is like nobody else exist, nothing else matters, they just want each other so much, but then Kate moves away.

K: "Castle, this is wrong. Both of us have a couple"

R: "Actually I broke up with Gina after what she did"

K: "Oh, but I am with Will, I can't change my life just because you reappeared"

R: "I looked for you more than four years Kate, I never forget you and after our good-bye kiss and this kiss I know you didn't forget me either, you can hide in your relationship all you want because I am not going anywhere, I'll wait for you Kate until you are ready for us"

K: "It is not fair you said that, please go"

Today it is Ricky's birthday so they throw a big party for him, Castle and Beckett do everything together, decorations, choose the cake, it is blue with superman on the top. They buy the presents. Will is getting desperate because he knows Beckett has deep strong feelings for Castle, and nothing can change that, and there is nothing he can do about it but he is not willing to leave her.

At the Party comes Maddie who is Ricky's godmother, Lanie who is Kate's best friend now, Peter who is still Castle's friend, Johana, Jim and Martha too. Even Matilda king is there. Also, there are a lot of children, Paige and others.

Ricky is very happy, this is his best birthday until now

Maddie: "I am so glad you find Castle"

K: "Yeah, me too, he loves our son so much"

M: "Yeah, I can see that. And he is crazy for you too"

K: "Maddie, my boyfriend is at the living room right now"

L: "We know but he is so boring you need fun, you need Rick"

K: "You sound like my Mom, you two and she could make a club"

L: "It is a good idea, we ship you with Castle"

K: "Don't, I am with somebody else"

M: "Yeah, but you want to make Castle's babies"

K: "I already did that, I have a little Castle"

L: "And you want more"

M: "Yeah, it is obvious, how you don't see it"

K: "Maybe because I am busy. It is my son's birthday after all"

L: "Oh, you won't run away from us, no until you admit you have feelings for him"

K: "Of course I love him like my son's father, That's it"

M: "¿Are you sure?

K: "yes"

Then Rick walks into the room

R: "I love you too Kate, but you already know that"

M: "Laine we should go there to see if…"

L: "Somebody needs us, yeah, let's go girl"

K: "Are you embarrassing me in front of my friends Castle?"

R: "That depends, ¿are you embarrassed of me?"

K: "I didn't say that, but you can't say that kind of stuff in front of them, what if was Will who heard you, we already having a lot of trouble, I don't want thins getting worse because of you"

R: "I am sorry. I don't want to get you in trouble but I do want you"

K: "Castle"

R: "Beckett"

K: "Just stop, things are not going to change"

R: "That it is O.K. I told you I'll wait"

K: "Maybe you shouldn't. I am not breaking up with him, I had a stable relationship until you got back into my life, now I need to work on it but we will survive if you respect me"

R: "I do, and I know you, you are afraid to be really happy. That's why you are hiding from us"

K: "I am not, but I am with somebody else. You have to accept that"

R: "I do, that's the only reason I haven't kiss you again, otherwise things would be very different right now"

K: "What makes you think I would let you to kiss me again Castle?"

R: "I just know, I can feel what you feel, and I know you want what I want, you just don't say anything. I usually would pretend nothing has happened but my family it is at risk, I don't want to lose you or our son"

K: "You won't lose us but you know we are not together anymore, we never were. It was just one night"

R: "A magical one. That was the party of our lives, it was the perfect night"

K: "It was but it is over, we have a little boy now but that's it. We are not going to be together"

R: "Just answer me one thing and I'll never bother you again, O.K, two things, but look me at the eyes"

K: "Fine, ask whatever you want"

R: "¿Do you love him for real?"

K: "That it is not fair"

R: "Please Kate, tell me the truth"

K: "I am not sure. I did but now I don't know, maybe"

R: "That it is not your answer, you don't want to say it, just do, ¿yes or no?"

K: "No"

R: "Last question, ¿Do you love me? ¿Yes or no?"

K: "You are an idiot, I have to go now"

Then Kate gets back to the party and kisses Will's cheek and Rick sees her.

Peter say, "Oh man, now I understand why you were so obsessed with her, she is beyond beauty"

R: "I know, but she is not an obsession, she is the love of my life"

P: "Yeah, I know, now I support you, fight for her and your family"

R: "I will, I know she loves me too, but maybe I pushed too hard, but I don't know what else to do, I can't stand her boyfriend, I can't lose them again"

P: "I have an idea maybe if she is jealous, she will accept her feelings for you"

R: "I don't think that's a good idea"

P: "But it could work"

Johana organizes some games for the children, everyone is so happy, they sing happy birthday, Ricky gets a lot of presents, but he has his parents and that is what he likes the most of that day, having his Mommy and his Daddy too celebrating his birthday with him.

Days later they prepare something, Kate is working at an event, she has a fashion event, after that she is going to stay to the after party, the kid is with Martha. Sorenson is not there tonight so Rick is going to try to make her jealous.

At the afterparty Kate is wearing a gold long dress, she has her hair up, and she is dancing with some men she knows, she is used to have a lot of attention at any event she goes, she knows a lot of people and has a lot of connections, also she has a lot of friends, but even when she had dated, she doesn't accept anyone, she is just polite with them, that's all, and all of them know she is with somebody right now so they don't try anything with her. Meanwhile Castle is wearing a black suit with a blue tie, white dress shirt, he is dancing with Meredith, they are laughing together:

M: "I am doing this just because I owe your Mom a favor, but I haven't forgiven you, you change me for somebody else"

R: "I am sorry but I fell in love, we made a baby that night"

M: "Eww, I don't want babies, I am not the mother type. I probably would have abandoned any child I have so it is better that I don't have children, besides they are so annoying"

R: "Not to me, I like children and Kate does too, she is the best mom ever and that makes me love her even more"

M: "You are getting sentimental kitten, stop if you want this to work and start laughing because she is looking at us right now"

He does and then

R: "I think it is enough, thanks Meredith"

M: "Bye Richard, good luck, I think was the best for both we didn't were together after all. I am going to get married with a producer, I am very happy too and a child would have ruined my career, no thanks"

R: "I am glad for you, congrats and Good-bye Meredith, it was a pleasure"

Then Kate leaves the dance floor and goes to the bar, she is looking at them, while they dance, she tries not to care but she does. She doesn't like to watch Castle with others, he supposed to be hers, not anyone else's. She is about to explode when Rick arrives "I am having a Deja vu, and I know I already told you this but you are the most beautiful woman in this room and I am in deed in love with you"

K: "You must say that to all women"

R: "No, just you"

K: "¿Why? ¿didn't you say that to your new friend? seems like you were having a lot of fun together"

R: "Yeah, she was talking me about her future husband and her wedding, so nothing to be jealous about"

K: "I am not jealous, I don't care what you do"

R: "¿Are you sure?"

K: "I am you can do whatever you want with whoever you want, I don't care"

R: "Oh God, maybe I should go then" And he tries to go

K: "No, wait, maybe we can be each other plus one today"

R: "I'd love that"

K: "It is better than talk to strangers"

R: "It is, by the way I bring you this" it is a little red rose he had hide in his coat, and he gives it to her and she takes it while both smile to each other.

K: "Thanks Castle"

R: "Always"

They dance, talk, tease each other, laugh. It is like a date but it is not a date because she has a boyfriend. At the end of the night Castle walks Kate to her place, there they drink a cup of coffee and when he is leaving the place, she pulls his arm and kisses him at the mouth. Rick kisses her back, but he knows she is drunk and he is not going to take advantage of that. He kisses her front and says, "Until tomorrow Kate"

K: "Tomorrow Rick" She is a little disappointed because she feels some way Richard rejected her, it was the right thing to do because neither of them are cheaters. But she just wanted him, even if that would have mean to break with Will. That was what she wanted, stop doing what she supposed to and start doing what she wanted to, but Richard didn't go for it, maybe after all he doesn't want her, he doesn't love her, maybe he just wants to be with her because of his son, to be there for him, to give him a family, but if they are not in love for real, ¿what it is the point of this dance? She feels awful so she goes to bed while she cries.

The next day, at the beginning she doesn't remember the kiss, by the afternoon she does and calls Castle to apologize, he says it is not needed, and everything it is fine. Beckett can blame Castle for their good-bye kiss and for their next kiss at the living room, but not for this one. This time it was her fault. She wanted to kiss Castle again, she wants all him. She misses every part of him. Castle is right the night they met was the party of their lives, and she lied it is not over. It is like they are still there. Feelings are stronger than before because now they do know each other and both want a life together, but maybe their reason could be not the same ones, she wants to do it only if Richard loves her like she loves him, but not because their son, not because an obligation. In addition, the other obstacle is Will, she doesn't know what to do.

A Saturday Morning at Johana's place:

J: "Will what are you doing here?"

W: "I wanted to talk to you and Jim if you don't mind"

J: "Sure, please come in"

Jim: "¿Is it everything O.K.?"

RB: "Hi Will, My Mommy is working and I am with my grandparents, ¿did you come to play with me?"

W: "Oh, no, sorry, I didn't know you were here, I came to talk with your grandparents, after that I have to work, but maybe we can play next weekend"

RB: "Fine, I'm watching a movie at my room anyway, see you later"

W: "Yeah, maybe tonight."

J: "¿Do you want a cup of coffee?"

W: "Yes, please"

When they are drinking the coffee

W: "Sorry I came unannounced but I want to ask for your Daughter's hand, I want to ask her to marry me if you agreed"

J: "Wow, that it is a surprise"

Jim: "It is, but you are a good man, if she accepts you we are more than happy to welcome you in our family. I think it is time for her to settle"

W: "Thanks, I will make her happy I promise"

J: "¿What about Ricky?"

W: "Yeah, him too, he is part of the package"

J: "Yeah, but he is the most important part to Kate, don't forget that"

W: "I won't"

J: "¿Are you doing this because you love my daughter or because you are jealous of Castle and you don't want to lose her?"

W: "¿What? No because I love her, of course"

J: "I am going to be honest I am not sure if this is a good idea, my daughter feels confuse right now."

Jim: "Jo, don't be so hard"

J: "I am not, I just said the truth. When all this explode at your face don't complain when I say, I told you so. Excuse me I have to check my little boy"

That afternoon at the loft:

R: "What are you so sad?"

RB: "It is nothing"

R: "I know nothing, this is not nothing"

RB: "Will wants the hand of my Mommy, I don't understand why, ¿what he wants to do with her hand? She needs it. And he said something about marry her too. He was talking something about a wedding tonight, and Natalie is going to watch me, and they are going to a go out"

R: "Do you know where?"

RB: "No, but I can find it out"

At the restaurant:

W: "Kate, there is something I want to ask you"

K: "Tell me"

R: "Kate, what a nice surprise, we are at the same place. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

K: "No, please sit"

W: "Actually we were having an important conversation. ¿What are you doing here anyway? ¿Did you come alone?"

R: "Yeah, I supposed to meet somebody, but they cancel me last minute, I already was here then I saw you, must be destiny"

K: "Yeah, it is a good idea if you too start getting alone, ¿don't you think?"

R: "Yeah, I'll do anything for you Kate, anything"

W: "Me too"

And they eat together, after that Castle invites them to watch a movie but they refuse. When he is about to live Natalie calls to the restaurant and asks for Kate, Ricky is crying, Natalie can't calm him down. All them go to Kate's place. When they arrive Ricky is still crying, when he sees Kate and Castle he feels better. And he asks if Castle can stay to sleep.

W: "That isn't a good idea, I don't like my girlfriend sleeping under the same roof with you"

K: "You should trust me Will"

W: "I do, but I don't trust him"

RB: "My Daddy has sleep here before, the day they told me he was my Dad and the next day he made us Pancakes"

K: "He stayed on the couch, it was a hard day"

W: "Why you didn't tell me?"

K: "I must have forgot it. It wasn't important"

W: "Do whatever you want Kate, I have to go" Ricky smiles because his plan is working. And Castle knows he did this on purpose but he can't get mad at him for helping him to get his family back. They are his not Will's.

Then they stay there talking and playing with Ricky, after that they watch a movie at Kate's bed, after the movie Ricky tickles Kate and Castle too, they end up playing with the pillows, running and laughing a lot. Finally, Ricky falls sleep. They are drinking wine at the living room.

R: "After spending all this time with you, I still amaze with your brain, your heart and your hotness, I amaze by you, I always will be. I love you Kate"

K: "Castle, you know I can answer you. I am with him"

R: "You know I'll wait for you. Always"

K: "Will was right, this was a bad idea. Good night Castle" And she stands up and goes to her bedroom.

R: "Until tomorrow Kate"

After half hour, she gets back to the living room but Castle is already sleeping.

Next Morning, they spend whole day together with Ricky, they don't mention anything about last night but neither of them can stop thinking about it.

Will has a case, that's why he isn't with them.

Monday afternoon At Kate's place:

J: "Kate, maybe you shouldn't be with somebody you don't love"

K: "Mom, I love Will, you know that"

J: "But not as much you love Castle"

K: "I don't know that, I am not sure, besides I don't want to ruin things, maybe it is better this way"

J: "Choose unhappiness it is never better, it is worse, you know what you want but you are so stubborn like your Dad"

K: "I know, but I am afraid, what if we don't work together, what if we weren't meant to each other, it will crash me"

J: "You will never know if you don't try, and it doesn't matter, just do what you want and what is best for you and Ricky"

K: "He is trying to make me fight with Will, he doesn't know I know but it is not fair to Will, he is a good person"

J: "And you will hurt him more if you keep waiting"

K: "I'll think about it"

J: "You have an amazing son"

K: "I know"

J: "I don't know why but I have always felt that someway he saved my life, it is a feeling I have, that my grandson saved me, I don't know how, but I just know he did, and I adore him, I know this has no sense"

K: "It does, and he saved me too, he is the best of my life"

J: "And Castle"

K: "Mom, please"

At the Hamptons

Castle invites them to the Hamptons next weekend. Laine with Espo, Maddie with her boyfriend, Johana and Jim too, the only one he wasn't happy about was Sorenson, neither does him but he is not going to leave his girlfriend to go without him. When they are at the beach, Will notices when Castle is staring at Kate with her bikini. And he also notices Kate looking to Castle too. This is going to be a long weekend.

Hours later when everyone is inside the house Ricky asks both his parents to take him to the beach to pick up shells, and they go together like a family, both are holding Ricky, Kate at his right and Rick at his left, he is so happy today. Will is looking at them from some distance, he is so mad, he wishes never would come, but he can't give Kate to Castle, no without fighting.

When they get back from the beach, Will kisses Kate at the mouth but she pushes him away

W: "¿What?"

K: "Remember my son is here"

W: "Sorry friend, but you have to get used to that I kiss your mom, we are going to live together soon"

RB: "¿Seriously?"

W: "Yeah"

K: "Honey, Will is just teasing you, we haven't even talked about that on ages so no, we are not going to live together, at any case I would tell you first so don't worry about it"

RB: "O.K. Let's go Daddy we can build a castle with the sand"

R: "Great idea, ¿are you coming Beckett?"

K: "Yeah, let's go, Will needs to go to have a nap any way, ¿right Will?"

W: "Yeah, whatever you say Kate"

They built a huge Castle, and Castle and Beckett are holding hands without noticing it

K: "It looks great"

RB: "Yeah, it is awesome"

Rick whispers at Beckett's ear "Not as good as you"

She looks him with a wide smile, and they stare at each other eyes for a little while. But Ricky's laugh calls them to earth and they let their hands go apart.

After that all have dinner at a restaurant, everyone is happy but Will presence make things a little uncomfortable.

J: "Castle, thank you for inviting us to your beach home, we are having a great time"

R: "it's a pleasure, I hope everyone is having fun"

M: "Of course, your place it is amazing"

L: "Yeah, everything it is perfect, I guess great romances could relive at this magic place"

E: "Yes, I didn't know you before but you can count on my if you want an extra friend"

R: "Of course, be friend of a detective. That's so cool"

P: "Yeah, if you like sports you can join me to some games, Rick have never liked to play"

K: "I would love to see you playing Castle"

R: "For you I would do anything"

W: "It is a good thing Kate has a boyfriend, and I am right here"

RB: "We know you are here, but why are you so mad Will?"

K: "He is not mad honey, he is just tired"

RB: "He just took a nap"

K: "Yeah, but he works a lot"

W: "I had a complicated case"

P: "Maybe could be cool to be an F.B.I. agent's friend too"

Then Castle stares at him

P: "Maybe not"

And everyone except Will and Rick laugh

That night at the beach:

W: "I wanted to propose Kate, but your ex is trying to avoid it. I think he is an idiot but I am not sure if you think the same, Please Kate tell me we do have a future together, I want a baby with you, ours ¿What do you say Kate?"

K: "I am sorry Will, but the truth is even when you like Ricky, you don't love him. And I am not going to expose him to that kind of life, you want a baby with me, but you don't want my baby. It is like you want to replace him with your kid but I won't. I am sorry, and you don't love me, you only want to win, but I am not a prize. we are over Will"

W: "Everything is Castle's fault"

K: "Don't blame him, this is about us not about Rick"

W: "Except the only reason you stop loving me it is because he got back to your life, or ¿am I wrong? Tell me you don't love him, that even if we break up, you are not going to run into his arms"

K: "I can't, I don't know what is going to happen, but whatever I do it is my business, not yours Will"

W: "See you didn't say anything about your feelings, you are in love with him"

K: "I am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I try to make things work between us but you hate him, and he is in my life to stay. He is my son's father. Nothing can change that"

W: "Or your feelings, if you weren't in love with him I would not have a reason to hate him, but I realized the minute I saw you with him at your place, the way you looked at him, you have never looked me like that. I wished to be more for you, but I guess I can win after all"

K: "I am sorry Will"

W: "Tell Ricky and the others they win, I am out of your lives. I knew it was a mistake to come here but I was so jealous, so I wanted to ruin his chance but I guess I didn't, after all, this was a waste of time"

K: "Yeah, maybe we should break months ago, I am sorry"

W: "Don't lie to me, you are not sorry, you never really loved me, that's why it took you so long to introduce me to your son"

K: "¿does it really matter now"

W: "It matter to me Kate, despite of what you think I do love you and Ricky, I am not the best with children but for you I was willing to learn"

K: "Maybe this is the best for everyone, including you, you deserve somebody who can love you back. Good-bye Will"

W: "Good-bye Kate"

Then Will kisses Kate for one last time, he goes for his things and goes.

Kate stays crying at the beach, Castle notices when Will is gone so he goes to the beach looking for her. He touches her shoulder, and she holds his hand, they don't say anything for a while.

R: "I am sorry Kate"

K: "No, you don't. We broke up like you wanted"

R: "Yeah, I wanted that but just because I want all you just for me"

K: "For now on I am just one writer girl, I want you too Castle"

Then they kiss each other, and love each other first time since that night at the hotel. They are far away from the house so nobody can watch them.

They decide to keep the secret until they feel ready to share it with them, the one they feel worse lying too is to their son, but they need start something without the pressure of disappointing him if they don't work out.

Next Morning:

Kate is making some coffee when Lanie surprises her

K: "You scared Laine, ¿do you want some coffee?

L: "You have a glow, you had sex"

K: "¿What? No Laine, I haven't, I broke with Will, our las time was more than a month ago"

L: "But I know you, somebody is taking care of you"

K: "Laine, please stop, my parents and my son are here, somebody could hear you" Then Castle gets there

R: "Morning Beautiful"

K: "Hey Babe"

L: "I knew it"

K: "Please don't say anything, we want to keep the secret"

L: "I won't but I am so happy for you. It was about time. We have a bet, I'm so glad I chose you, your Dad is the only one who bet for Will, he was crashing us but son Maddie, your Mom and I will win, I can't wait. But don't worry I won't say anything"

K, R: "Thanks"

R: "I can't believe your father doesn't like me"

K: "He does, he just likes Will too. But you charmed my Mom, you are her favorite author, and you gave her a toy for our son some years ago, ¿why you think he loves superheroes?"

R: "I wish I would be there for you"

K: "You were. Someway we were together even when we were apart. I never stop thinking in you"

R: "Me neither, you got to my heart to stay, Always"

Then Johana comes into the kitchen and Rick is at the living room

J: "Sweetie you look great, ¿What happened?"

K: "Nothing, I just feel better. I broke up with Will, I think it was the time"

J: "Great. I never liked him. ¿Are you sure that's it? ¿Has nothing happened with Castle?"

K: "Mom, he could hear you. No, nothing. Please stop"

J: "Yet. Don't worry sweetie I won't bothering you anymore, I am so happy for you" She hugs her quickly and goes to the table to have breakfast.

Rick and Kate keep seeing each other at secret the whole weekend, they find enough excuses to go and have some time alone.

By the end of the weekend Maddie knows too. She finds them at the laundry room kissing each other. She congrats them and goes. Also promises to keep their "Secret".

Next days they are together every day with their son, they have breakfast, eat and have dinner together. They are careful so Ricky doesn't find it out, he is very smart but he is very little so he is innocent to. They make up excuses to Ricky doesn't know about them. They told them they are spending more time together because they want him to enjoy his whole family when they have time. Or that Castle feels alone and doesn't want to be at the loft by himself. Then they said Castle's home needs some repairs and that's why he is sleeping there. Of course, he doesn't know he sleeps with Kate every night.

Weeks later Kate supposed to go to a fashion event but she never got there, she doesn't answer her phone either. That's why Castle is worried, she always answers, always calls him back, usually calls Natalie or whoever is watching Ricky too, but today she hasn't call anyone. Maybe it is his writer side, but what if is not? What if something happened to her?

Castle calls Johana, she tells Jim, they check with Maddie and Laine, but they don't know anything about her either. Neither at work, Rick goes to see Matilda King, and she doesn't know anything, she is worried too because she knows how responsible is Beckett.

Hours later Will calls Johana to tell her there was another murder of a model, they must go to the crime scene.

At the crime scene, there is a lot of blood, but there is no body, they think somebody must be dead because there is a lot of blood.

They know Kate was there because there is her shoe at the floor close to the blood. Also, there is another model from the agency missing.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

Johana is crying so much and Castle and Jim are trying to comfort her, Ricky was with Natalie but Martha picked him up so they don't worry about anything else but find Kate. She can take care of him all the time they need. He doesn't know anything, but he feels something it is weird, his Mommy hasn't call him in all day, maybe she is mad at him, but she always calls, even when he did something. He is trying to remember if he was bad, but no he has behaved lately, then why her Mommy hasn't called him, he asks his grandma Martha but she says she had to go to Paris for an event. But that make things worse, she always takes him with her, she just leaved him twice, the weekend she went out with his Daddy and the car didn't work and the next time was because he wanted to go to Paige's party and that was the weekend he climbed the tree, after that she swore she was never going to leaved him again, why she went out without saying good-bye. Now Ricky is crying because maybe his Mommy doesn't love him anymore, but Martha tells him that it is not true, she had something urgent to do, and where she is at, there is no phones, but Ricky knows they have a phone at their place in Paris. Something must have happened and his grandma is lying. He asks for his grandma Jo and his grandpa Jim but Martha says they are out of town too, now Ricky is crying more. So Martha has to call them to calm Ricky, Jo is unable to talk with him because she is a mess, she can't stop crying so Jim tells him that his Mommy is fine but she can't talk with him because she is a little sick, she didn't went to Paris without him, she is staying with them because she doesn't want he gets sick too, that's why she didn't say good-bye, but when she feels better she is going to get back, that she loves him so much, finally Ricky believes what grandpa Jim said and stops crying. Rick speaks with him too, and he tells him a fairytale so he can sleep a little while even when it is the afternoon, Ricky falls sleep with his Daddy story, he doesn't know why but he feels very sad, must be because he misses his mommy.

Kate is at a warehouse, she is captive, she is not hurt but Candy is, they were at their way to the event when a car intercepted them, both Candy and Kate were witnesses of a murder case, this one was solved, but the murderer escaped and wants his revenge, that's why he took them, he shot Candy once and another person who was there, it was a man who was trying to help them, he killed him, he hasn't hurt them he just locked them there, he hide the body so F.B.I can't find him.

K: "Candy, we have to get out of here, you haven't stop bleeding"

C: "I know but I am not sure if I can run, maybe you should escape, just come back for me please"

K: "Yeah, but how"

C: "I don't know"

K: "I haven't heard him, he must be sleeping so this is my chance" There is a little window but is too high, then she moves some big boxes and she climbs then she uses their sweaters like a rope, she does it, she exits the place, but she must walk in a little space and almost fell. She recovers her equilibrium and she keeps walking until she can climb down by a side of the place, holding herself to a cabin's foundation, she is at the woods so nobody can hear her if she screams, she must walk a lot but she is careful of not to meet the murderer. Hours later at night she is still running, she finally sees a highway. But she doesn't know if she can trust people or not, there are not a lot of cars, finally she asks for help, the car stops and they give her a ride to the police station, there she is interviewed by detective Deming, if she were single she definitely would give him her number. – Oh, God what am I thinking, I love Castle, and he doesn't even know it, I love him with all my heart, I have to tell him soon –

Kate calls Rick "Hey, babe"

R: "Kate, ¿where are you? ¿Are you fine?"

K: "I am now, I'm so glad to hear your voice, I miss you and our son, ¿How is Ricky?"

R: "He is with my Mom, he is good, but you haven't answer me, please tell me where you are?"

K: "I escaped and I am at the 12th but I am going to go with a group of cops to look for Candy, I am the only one who knows the way there"

R: "I'll be there soon, I am coming with you"

Castle is there five minutes later, when they see each other Kate runs and jumps into Castle's arms, he hugs her so tight

R: "Honey you scared me so much, I thought I would never see you again"

K: "Me too, I thought I was going to die without even see you, without telling you how much I love you. I love you Rick, I love you so much, you are the love of my life"

R: "I love you too Kate, you are everything for me"

Then they kiss each other until somebody interrupts them, they have to go to catch a killer.

Kate speaks with Johana and Jim by phone, but they are not as close as Castle is so when they arrive to the precinct they already out looking for Candy, they go in a patrol, also ambulance follows them too, they know Candy is hurt. They allow Castle to go because Espo is the one who is driving, otherwise no way he could join them, it is dangerous. In their way there, Castle and Beckett are siting at the back while holding hands, Rick kisses Beckett's palm she smiles at him, they are not talking with words but their eyes are telling each other how much they mean to the other, how much love they feel for the other.

When they are close to the cabin Espo and Karpowsky go for the front, Ryan and Deming for the back, Beckett and Castle stay there close but not so much. The F.B.I. is there too, that's why Will is searching in the woods in case the murderer is outside.

R: "Wow, in other circumstances I will say this is a beautiful place"

K: "Yeah, me to, we could take a walk holding hands, and we could love each other at the woods"

R: "It is an invitation because I am in"

K: "ha, ha, maybe next time Castle"

Then a voice tells them "Don't move"

The killer is aiming to them "So you ran away, I knew you will come back, unable to leave your partner die, if I am going down at least I am going to finish what I start. Say Good-Bye to your girlfriend"

R: "No you are not going to hurt her, first you have to kill me"

"Whatever you want"

Then the murderer shots Castle, Kate screams "Castle, noooo"

The killer wants to take Kate with him but she punches him, then she kicks him, and takes the gun away from him, when the murderer is down she runs back to Castle. Will hears Kate screaming so he goes to help her but the killer is still at the floor, he arrests him.

Kate runs to Castle, who is bleeding a lot

K: "Castle, don't leave me, please stay with me, I love you, I can't live without you"

R: "I love you too Kate, believe me I don't want to go anywhere I love you and Ricky" then he faints.

K: "Rick stay with me honey"

Lucky for them the ambulance is already there, Candy is alive, so they take both to the hospital.

Castle was shoot close to the heart so there is a chance he could die, Kate is crying because this is not what she wanted, that an idiot stole them their happiness, they are meant to be together for the rest of their lives, to grow old together, to love each other every single day of their journey, to rise their son together and have more children, only a fool could think they could survive without each other, and if something happens to him there is no way she can get it over. So, she cries and she cries, the way to the hospital takes only minutes but to her it is like hours.

At the hospital:

Rick is taken to surgery, he is losing a lot of blood very quickly, the only reason he still is alive is because paramedics are trying to hard not to let him die. Kate is crying because she doesn't want to live a life without him.

Somebody asks her if she is his family and she answers "yes, we are a family, we have a son together" then everyone think they are married and Kate doesn't say they aren't.

She is at the hall and Sorenson is there to comfort her.

W: "Wow Kate, all the time we dated and I didn't know you could do that, you defeat the murderer by yourself"

K: "Yeah, I took a self-protection course years ago, I wanted to fight him when he took us but a man tried to help us and he killed him, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Now Rick could die"

W: "You could easily be a detective or an F.B.I agent, you should know that, ¿have you ever think about it?

K: "Thanks, but no, catching killers it is not my thing, but I used to say that about fashion too and I ended up being a Top model, life has its own irony"

W: "Yeah, you are right. Whatever happens it is not your fault Kate, and I know it is not the best moment but I am sorry how things ended between us, you were right, so please forgive me"

K: "It is O.K. and you were right too, so no hard feelings"

W: "You did run into his arms a soon as we broke up, right?"

K: "Will, please, stop"

W: "Sorry"

Then Johana and Jim get to the hospital:

J: "Kate"

K: "Mom, Dad" and she runt to hug both, and they hug her back. They cry together.

Jim: "We have to tell Martha"

J: "Yeah, she is watching Ricky, I'll go to watch him so you can stay here Kate"

K: "Thanks Mom, you are my saver, please kiss him, and don't tell him anything"

J: "Yeah, I need to see him right now, ¿can we call you by phone? He wanted to talk to you"

K: "Of course I need to hear his voice more than anything, ¿what if his Dad dies? ¿what am I going to tell him?"

J: "Stop, this morning when we find out you were missing he told me we have to have faith, miracles happens every day"

K: "That one of the thing I love about him"

Jim: "Then ¿are you together? ¿since when?"

J: "Jim this is not the moment, but since the Hamptons weekend, ¿right sweetie?

K: "Mom"

Jo goes to watch Ricky, she takes him to her place, Martha goes to the hospital to wait with Kate and Jim, Peter, Espo, Laine and Maddie are there too. Waiting for news.

Ricky talks with Kate

RB: "Mommy, are you O.K?"

K: "Yes baby, I am better now I can hear you"

RB: "Are you mad at me Mommy?"

K: "Of course not my boy, ¿why do you say that?"

RB: "Because you didn't call me today, not even once, you always called me, a lot, and I haven't see you either"

K: "I am sorry baby, I love you so much but I was a little sick, I couldn't talk"

RB: "That's what my grandpa said"

K: "But I am going to see you as soon as I can, just be nice to your Grandma"

RB: "She looks scared, and Grandma Martha was crying, why Mommy?"

K: "Maybe she was rehearsing for a new play"

RB: "¿How is my Daddy? ¿is he there? I want to talk him"

K: "Yeah baby he is here, but he is tired and he is sleeping so he can talk to you today, now go to sleep and maybe tomorrow I can go to see you"

RB: "O.K. Mommy I love you too, tell Daddy I love him too"

When she hangs up

K: "Dad, what if something happens, that will destroy us, Ricky and me"

Jim: "Don't think like that, remember what your Mom say, besides Kate there is something you should know by now, I have never told you because I thought you knew, I am not as strong as you are, if something happened to me, I would die or become an alcoholic, that is the way I am, I know that but not you, you are as brave as your mom, you are strong, you have light inside, that's why it doesn't matter how dark it is out there, you bright everything, you fight for what you want, for what is right, giving up it is not at your dictionary, because you have never done it and you never will, nobody can defeat you because you are Kate Beckett and I and your Mom, we are pride of you, you don't even notice how strong you are, but I have never met anyone like you, that's why most people love you and admire you and you don't even realize it but you are a great role model for a lot of people because you are extraordinary, because you are real, you care for others, the world needs more people like you, you have a beautiful soul, I am sure whatever you do a lot of people will follow your lead"

K: "Thanks Dad, you are the best Dad of the world, I love you"

Jim: "I love you too Katie" Then they hug each other.

Kate feels better she know things could get hard, but whatever happens she has enough strength to face what future may bring. She is aware of that, if something happens to Rick she must help her son to get it over. She knows he will never forget him, neither does she, but she doesn't wants Ricky stops being the happy little boy he is, he is happier now that he has his Dad at his life, and she knows they haven't enough time together, it is not fair but who says life has to be fair, things happens to everyone, she has to be strong for her little boy, she hopes Richard survives, she wants the life with him, but if that it is not possible, she is grateful for the time she had with him, for all the joy Richard Castle brought into her life and to Ricky's life too, everyone adores him, her parents Johana and Jim, also all her friends, most of them shipped them because they knew that the kind of love they feel for each other it is so strong, it is very real, that it is just magical. It is something inexplicable, it is a kind of love that only a few people can experience at their lives, it is like winning the lotto, very few people have the joy of live true love. To have that kind of connection, that kind of chemistry, to be that in sync that they do the same movements without practicing, they say the same things without trying, they know what the other is thinking without even say it. She is grateful because she met the love of her life even if it is not forever, but she is very lucky because he was part of her life, and she is happy for that. She will be happy not matter what, she knows if Rick dies he doesn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life, he doesn't want her to be unhappy or sad, she has to be strong and she knows she is.

The surgery takes the whole night, and at the middle of it, Castle has a heart attack, doctors can resuscitate him. And he lost a lot of blood, but he makes it.

When the doctor says "It was a hard surgery but he survived, he going to keep him in observation, but seems like the worse already happen. If he survives the night he will have a full recovery, your husband is strong" Kate finally breathes, Castle will be out of danger soon, that it is the best news ever.

Jim: "Your husband Katie?"

Martha: "I knew you were together, my son didn't say anything but I know him and he was so happy I have never saw him simile that much. Thanks Kate for making him happy, and for my grandson too, if I wouldn't have him if my son dies, I wouldn't have no one, now I have him and you, I didn't know you got married at secret"

K: "We haven't, we are together, but we weren't ready to tell people, especially Ricky, we didn't want to disappoint him in case we didn't work but we are amazing together, when Richard gets better we have to tell him. We can keep waiting anymore. I just said that to be allowed to be here with Castle"

M: "You are very smart Kate, you did the right thing"

After half hour Kate can visit Castle, he has a lot of tubs everywhere, Kate is happy to see him alive but she can't stand seeing him like this, she gets closer and she kisses his cheek "Babe, please stay with me, I need you, I love you so much, today was the first time I told you I loved you, we would have to be celebrating at some romantic place instead of this, maybe we could be at you bar, I like that place, we could do something romantic. Please babe stay with us, Ricky needs you so much my love, he loves super heroes as much you do, he looks like you at the outside and he is exactly like you at inside, he needs his Dad to take him to the baseball games he loves so much, he needs you, and I want to be with you Always babe, please try to stay" A tear escapes from Castle eyes, and he squeezes her hand, that way she know he is listening her so she smiles and she kisses his front. "I love you babe, if you want to hear it again you have to stay with me"

She just hopes he will survive so they can continue with their lives together, but why if he doesn't, she will know for sure until tomorrow…

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the show or recognizable characters-

The next day Castle wakes up, and Kate is there "Kate, Kate"

K: "Shhh, relax babe, ¿do you remember what happened?"

He looks confuse so she says, "You were shot at the chest when we were out of the cabin, you saved my life baby, and you almost die in the process"

R: "I remember now, but it wasn't your fault Kate, I'm gladly die instead of you. Our son needs you more than me"

K: "He needs both"

R: "I love you Beckett"

K: "I love you too Castle"

R: "Your voice was what kept me alive, you saved my life too, we are even"

K: "¿Are you keeping score?"

R: "Of course honey"

Then a nurse goes to check on Castle and she says, "I am glad your husband is better" then she looks Castle "Your wife was very upset"

R: "¿My wife?"

K: "Yeah, we got married last weekend, ¿remember babe"

R: "Oh, yes I do, you are the only wife I have ever had, how could I forget my own wedding"

Then they wait until the nurse goes.

Then they talked a little bit "Babe I said that because I wanted to be here with you, otherwise doctor wouldn't have told me anything about you, that's all"

R: "I know, but I wish it were truth, that we had taken last weekend to go to the Vegas and get married, now you would be my wife"

K: "Maybe someday, right now you have to get better babe"

Everybody feel happy now that Rick is out of danger for good, but he has to do a lot of physical therapy to be in shape again. Kate takes him to her place to take care of him, and she ask for permission to not work next months. Johana takes Ricky to see their parent to the hospital, when he sees Kate his face changes and he runs to her, she carries him, and kisses him a lot "Mommy I missed you"

K: "I missed you too my child"

RB: "¿Where is Daddy?"

K: "Your Daddy is a hero, he saved my life but because of that he is hurt, he is going to be fine but it is going to take some time, we have to take care of him"

RB: "O.K."

K: "Let's go to his room, don't be scared he looks a little pallid but he is fine" Then she takes their son to Castle's room, he doesn't have any tubs now, so it is not that scary to the little boy.

RB: "Daddy, Mommy told me you are a hero, I knew it, I always knew it, my daddy is a superhero"

R: "And your Mommy is the best"

RB: "I know I have awesome parents" They laugh but Castle feel pain when he laughs so he tries to avoid it a little bit. Castle and Beckett are holding hands, then Castle says, "I'm so glad to have my whole family with me right now, I am so lucky to be alive"

K: "We love you baby" and she caresses his face, and he pulls her closer and they kiss each other in front of the boy.

RB "I knew it, I knew it, you are together, we are going to be a real family now"

K: "Sweetie, we are a real family, we always were and always will be. It doesn't matter if your Dad and I are a couple or not, Right Castle?"

R: "Right, what matters it is that we are your parents and we love you"

RB: "Yeaaah, we are going to be a family soon, ¿right Daddy? My Mommy is beautiful I don't want her to have new boyfriends, just you"

K: "Oh, ¿now I have to ask for you permission sweetie? I am an adult, I can do whatever I want even when you are not agree."

RB: "Sorry, Mommy" Then Rick and Kate laugh

Months later when Richard is completely recovered:

Castle is making breakfast, and Kate and Ricky are putting together a superhero puzzle

R: "What do you want to do today" And he smiles to them

K: "Whatever you want babe"

R: "I have a couple ideas" And he looks at her with his blue eyes

K: "Castle" They share a smile and a love look that only they understand what the other is thinking about.

RB: "¿What?"

K, R: "Nothing"

RB: "Then ¿why are you laughing?"

R: "We remember something, that's all"

RB: "¿what?"

K: "Nothing sweetie, ¿what do you want to do today?"

R: "Hey let's go to the museum"

K: "Great idea"

RB: "And maybe later to the mall" Both his parents look at him with killer eyes "I won't run away this time, I promise"

Weeks later at California:

Beckett and Castle take a weekend for them, they went to their hotel, where they met at the party years ago, Ricky is with his grandparents. Kate wanted to take him with them, but Castle persuaded her to leaved him this time, since Richard was shot they haven't had a lot time alone, and they miss each other. Castle's recovery was hard, sometimes he was mad or sad, and the pain was too much, Kate helped him a lot, without her he wouldn't be able to get through it. Now everyone at their lives know they are a couple, they don't have to hide anymore, and that it is great because now they can kiss each other whenever they want. They can hold hands and they don't have to pretend they are not crazy for each other because they are.

They take a walk holding hands and talking, they go to a romantic restaurant, they go shopping, also they go to the opera, it is a romantic one, and when it is over, they kiss each other in such passionate way, they don't care they are in theater full of people, they just want to taste the other, they don't have any reason to hide anymore, after the kiss they go out of the place and go to dance. It feels like they were the same person they were at the party, of course they are very different, they are young, Beckett is almost 25 years old and Castle is 30 years old, the first time they met they were 19 years old and 24 years old, time passed by so fast. And Beckett had to grow up sooner than she supposed to, so, she is enjoying this time so much, like she is young again, and she is, but she has a lot of responsibilities, but for the weekend she only has fun, she didn't know she needed a break from all that, Castle knows her so much that sometimes scares her a little bit, he can see through her, he knows what she needs even before she.

They have a lovely weekend together, they take a lot of pictures, she doesn't regret any thing of her life, she can't imagine a life without Ricky, without Castle, without her parents, especially her Mom, she is one of the persons she loves the most.

Meanwhile at New York city, Jo, Jim and Ricky are at the Park, they are having such a great time, they are playing Baseball and Johana is winning, they are laughing so much when there is somebody taking them pictures, especially to Ricky, Jo notices it and she asks Jim to take Ricky to the dinner and she follows the reporter, when she confronts him, he denies everything but she is no that naive she knows he took pictures, so, she tell him, "That little boy is my grandson, for you could be just a picture, but to me that child is everything, so there it is no way you are going to expose him at the media, my name is Johana Beckett, I am a lawyer, and if you post those pictures you are going to regret it so much, I am going to suit you, and you can be sure I always win my cases, so if I were you, I would delete each single picture right now, and we can forget this ever happened" The photographer gets scared and he deletes all pictures in front of her, he goes very disappointed and Jo feels better because she defended her little boy. There it is nothing she won't do for her family, Jim, Kate and Ricky are her whole world.

When Kate and Richard get back home, Jo tells them what happened with the photographer, they don't know why suddenly reporters want pictures of Ricky, Kate has always been a public figure, the same as Rick, she is used to be at the spot, but she has never allowed anyone mention her son, nevertheless to take or post his pictures, when she has new boyfriends some pictures are released at the magazines, and she doesn't mind as long they leave Ricky out of this world. Most paparazzies are aware of that and never bother them, ¿why things are changing now? They don't understand why but Jo is going to make some legal arrangements to be sure nobody forgets it, Ricky is out of their game.

Monday morning, most Kate's coworkers are congratulating her, models, the secretary, photographers, designers, everyone and she doesn't know why until Matilda King shows her the newspaper. There is a picture of her and Rick kissing each other at the opera, and the title says, "Gorgeous Top model with famous writer, ¿is he going to be the new father of her son?" now she knows why they wanted a picture of her son, she calls Richard, "Babe did you see it?"

R: "Yeah, I just did, Paula told me, I didn't have idea, I don't mind they expose us but I don't like they mention our son"

K: "I feel the same way babe; my mom did some arrangements this morning"

R: "Yeah, I don't like the way they implied you want a father for our child, I am his father, maybe it is time to tell them. I have to introduce you to the media as my girlfriend and mother of my son"

K: "Yeah, we could do an interview, but I rather a magazine than a newspaper"

R: "It is a great idea"

The next day Castle officially gives to Ricky his name, they don't want to change it so they just add Castle to his name, He is Richard J. Beckett Castle now. All them celebrate at the loft with a little party.

Days later they do the interview, also their first photoshoot together, just Kate and Richard, no Ricky. They have a lot of fun, they say they are a couple and they fell in love years ago, and conceived a baby together, that life got them apart before they knew they were pregnant and they look for each other but they didn't succeed until some months ago when their family reunited after so long. The article it is a success, also they said they already have legal statements to be sure nobody is going to bother or expose their son at any way, so it is very clear that Ricky is not part of the public world. His life stays private like should be. Also, Paula talks to them and she told them they have the blood results which proof Richard's paternity so she doesn't want any more comments about it. That bothers a little bit to Richard and Kate but they know she did it with good intention.

At Richard's book Party:

Rick and Kate arrive together holding hands. The reporters ask them some questions, they don't tell them much, just the same they already said; that they are in love and had a baby some years ago. A reporter asks them if they are going to get married, and Kate just blushes as red as the carpet, she smiles but she doesn't say anything about it, Richard Castle says, "¿what? ¿Why people just think in marriage? What matters is that we are a family, we are together and we are very happy and there is no way I am going to let her to get rid of me, we are a couple forever". After the interview they go inside, Kate looks stunning, she is wearing a blue dress. They are joyful, but Kate feels a little disappointed for the answer of castle to the reporter, she wants to be with him forever, maybe a paper it is not that important, and they already have a family. So, she tries to forget it and she has fun at the party.

Ricky goes to the party with his grandparents Johana and Jim, but they don't walk by the red carpet, they get inside by other door to avoid Ricky's exposure. They won't allow the press to take him pictures. They don't stay very late for the kid.

When Castle is talking with somebody, Kate goes to see the books, she already read it but she doesn't know what the dedicatory says.

Then Montgomery gets close to her and introduces himself, after that he says, "You must be Kate Beckett, I understand why he fell in love with you, he didn't have a chance not to, you are indeed as the dedicatory says"

K: "¿What it says?"

M: "Maybe you should read it, this is the second book he dedicates to you, but the truth it is you are his muse, after he met you his writing improved a lot, he has always write for you, you are the reason he keeps selling books."

Then he goes to the bar, and Kate stays there, she takes a book, and she opens it, the dedicatory says, "To the extraordinary KB, the love of my life, you make every second of my life better" Then she feels a hand at her shoulder, she knows who he is. There is just one person who can be.

R: "Hey, gorgeous"

K: "Hey"

R: "Have I tell you, you are the most beautiful woman of the world"

K: "You must tell that to all woman"

R: "Just to you for the rest of my life honey"

K: "I love you babe, thanks for the dedicatory"

R: "I love you too Beckett"

K, R: "Always"

Then they kiss each other right there, he holds her waist and she hold his neck, she plays with his hair, after that they stay close to each other for the rest of the night. It was a great day for both, finally they are living the life they wanted. The book sells a lot just in the first weekend, there it is no doubt it is going to be a bestseller. Another success to Richard Caste. Kates is very proud of him.

Someday at night, Kate reads a written message for her in the table – meet me at the old haunt- Ricky is with his grandparents this weekend so they have time.

She goes, and the place it is empty and dark, when she gets inside she can see the light of the candles, a lot of balloons in heart shape, red ones. A song starts playing, "oh, you are in my veins…" And finally, she can see Castle, he is waiting for her, "Would you dance with me Kate"

K: "Of course"

When they are dancing, at the middle of the song he stops, he kisses her at the mouth, then he kneels and says, "Kate I love you, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ¿Would you marry me Kate?"

K: "Yes, I love you too Castle"

He stands up and he puts the ring at her finger, they kiss each other again. They are the owners of the place so they can do whatever they want, so they stay and dance for the rest of the night.

At the wedding:

Kate wears her hair loose, a beautiful withe dress. Ricky is wearing a tux, he looks so cute, Paige is there and seem like they like each other. Kate is fine with that but Castle feels he is so little to have a girlfriend, he hasn't had enough time to enjoy his son, he doesn't want him to get married and leave them so soon. Kate always laughs of him and says, "Please they are kids, it is nothing serious yet, don't worry babe" But today they are celebrating the most important day of their lives.

Jim and Johana walks her to the altar, a tear escapes from Johana's eye and she whispers to Kate's ear "I am pride of you, I love you sweetie"

K: "I love you too Mom, I can't picture my life without you"

J: "I am always here in your heart even when you can't see me" then she whispers to Castle's ear "Take care of her, she is my treasure"

R: "I will, I promise, Always"

Then Rick takes Kate's hand, they smile to each other and they stay like that they feel the time it is frozen, they want to remember this day for the rest of their lives.

Their votes are:

K: "More than five years ago, you walk into my life and you change it, that party changed my life forever. I fell in love with you, the most kind, smart and ruggedly handsome man I have ever met. You give me a joy I didn't know existed, our baby, our relationship, our family, you are the man of my life and you always will be, I love you Castle and I want to be with you every day of my life, I want to be there for you, I want to be your best friend and partner at work and at life, Always"

R: "The moment I first saw you, you charmed me, something inside of me changed forever, you become the most important person in my life, you changed my whole life that day at the party, with your smile, with your laugh, I want to have your smile and your laugh for the rest of my life, I want to be your partner, I want to be there for you, I want to rise our amazing son together, I want to be your family, I want us to grow old together, you are the only woman I have fallen in love with and you always will be the only one, because you are the only mystery I want to solve Kate, I love you, Always"

Then they kiss each other, they are so happy to be husband and wife like they supposed to be years ago. But it doesn't matter anymore, what matters it is that they love each other so much and always will.

Everyone is here today celebrating with them, their families and Lanie with Espo, Maddie with her boyfriend, Peter with his girlfriend, Matilda King, a lot of top models are there, even Candy, she forgot Castle years ago, besides she had never sleep with him so she doesn't care anymore, and Kate did save her life, and they are good coworkers, they are friends too, not best friend but they get along. So, she went to the wedding so happy for them, they deserve to be together as a family after everything they faced. Most families don't have to fight so much to be together. Also there is Patterson, a lot of famous writers, Paula, Gina didn't come because she was out of town, also there are some actors and actresses too, also there is the Mayor, and Montgomery and his family, they are friends with Richard Castle and they would never missed his wedding, especially because they know he wanted this so much. This is the first and only wedding to Castle and Beckett, they don't want to be with anybody else ever, they just want to have the happy life they dreamed with, the one they deserve. Everything started at the party and now some years later they are here celebrating their union with their family and friend, everything it is so perfect. They have the toast, where Johana, Jim, Martha, Maddie, Lanie, Peter, Montgomery and Ricky speak. They dance a lot, they hire a band and a D.J. they take turns to play, the food it is delicious, when the party it is over they go to their honeymoon. They spend a month traveling around the world. Also, they go to Paris for some weeks, they already have a place there so they take advantage of it, also go to Italy, Rome, they have an amazing time together. Ricky stays with his grandparents Johana and Jim. Martha visit him very often, and his parents call him every day at least twice a day, he misses them but he is happy because now they are a family and nothing it is going to break them apart. Kate suffers a little bit because it is the first time she doesn't see her baby for so long, but she knows that Castle and she deserve sometime alone, they deserve to enjoy each other, to experience their love. That's why they take that time without their son, they know he is fine, and he is happy. And after their honey moon they are more in love than before, both are beyond happy.

Kate finishes her lawyer career but she wants to keep modeling, so she doesn't work as a lawyer yet. She likes both things, doesn't matter what she does, she feels great, if somebody would have told her she was going to be this happy she would think they are lying to her, she remembers all the tears, all the worry she felt, all the pain, when she was scared, everything was worth because now she is with Richard Castle, the love of her life. She already read all his books, and definitely he is her favorite author, she loves every single word. Now she understands why her Mom loves all his books. Now she adores them. Sometimes she goes with Rick when he signs autographs, also when she can she and Ricky join him to his book tours. And when Castle can, he joins Ricky and Beckett when she travels, Castle adores to see her photoshoots, and he has a lot of pictures of her, they are each other number one fan, and Ricky admires both. He loves both so much.

A year later:

Kate is yelling at the bathroom "I am going to kill you Castle, you want to ruin my body and my model career" of course he is not there, he is with Ricky and Jim playing Baseball at the Park.

Next weekend they go to the Hamptons for the weekend, just the two of them, Ricky stayed with Johana and Jim.

Kate fixes a table at the beach, puts some flowers and balloons around them. She cooks dinner, when they are there Rick puts their song. And when they are dancing at the beach under the stars, in front of the see, she whispers to his ear "I'm pregnant Rick"

R: "¿What? ¿Really?"

K: "Yes, we are having a baby again"

R: "This time I not going to lose anything"

He kisses her and holds her between his arms, they are spinning around and laughing.

When they come back they tell Ricky he is going to have a little sister or brother, he gets so excited, because he wants a sibling so much, he doesn't like to be the only child, he wants more kids to play with, so he jumps and yells of happiness.

Months later they have a baby girl, Kate keeps modeling for some time but then she opens her own lawyer office, she didn't join her parents' because she wants to do it by herself.

They spend the rest of the life together, loving and supporting each other, Ricky grows up to be a famous baseball player, her sister Kate B. Castle grows up to be a top model like her mom, she opens her own model agency, Castle wasn't happy about she becoming a model but he supports her, Edgar grows up to be a famous writer like his Dad, Jo grows up to be an actress and Kelly grows up to be a singer. Beckett and Castle are so pride of them. Their five children. The most amazing thing it is that after spending a life together they love each other even more, they are spending some time in California, they stayed in their old room, they are walking in the streets while holding hands

R: "I love you Kate, thanks for sharing your life with me, after all this years I still fall in love with you every time I see you, the way you smile at me, I can't live without you honey"

K: "I love you too Rick, you are not so bad yourself babe, and I can't live without you either, I love the way you looked me, and you are everything for me"

K, R: "Always"…

The end

bea0333b

AN: I am sorry for my mistakes, I am aware of them and I wanted to fix them before post the story but seems like I haven't had the time, and things are not going to change soon so I decided that you deserve to have both stories complete despite of been imperfect ones. Thanks to every person who read, review, fav, follow my stories. I am thankful even when I didn't have a lot of reviews, I would like to know your thoughts, either way thank you. It was a pleasure to be part of the Castle fandom and this was my gift for you. Hope you have enjoyed as much as I did. =) bea0333b


End file.
